Neutramatter
by Scyphi
Summary: Hacker has come up with a new evil plan, a bit of a last ditch one. It's also his deadliest... please R&R!
1. Brainstorming

Summary: Hacker has come up with a new evil scheme, a bit of a last ditch one. But it's alos his deadliest...

Rating: T (again)

Summary: Another dark story. I've left the summary purposely vauge, so to not give too much away. It'll be very dramatic, kind of a climax to the whole series of fanfics I've been writing. No, the other fanfics haven't been building up to this point like in "Breeched", but like always, they do tie in.

For newcomers who want to start reading at the beginning (which would be wise), the order of stories is as follows: "The Time Traveler", "Parallelism", "Mishap", "Backup Support", "Devil's Advocate", and finally, "Breeched."

Enjoy!

CYBERCHASE

NEUTRAMATTER

1.

Brainstorming

The Grim Wreaker drifted through Cyberspace lazily, still bearing the scars of it's last battle, and still mostly crippled. Hacker had ordered his lackeys to set a course to the Northern Frontier, so proper repairs could be done, but Hacker doubted the ship could be completely restored to the original. He almost didn't want to bother.

In fact, he hadn't bothered with a lot of the damage the Wreaker had received over the past few months. It was really only until now that the damage was becoming serious, but all things considered, the Wreaker had been through a lot lately. Hacker stopped what he was doing to mentally review all the damage the Wreaker now sported.

First off was the damage the Wreaker had received, way back when Cyantis had first been discovered and the ordeal with the time traveler. He had been rushing to try and grab the Encryptor chip before the kiddies did. To try and make a quick getaway, he had ordered the Wreaker to fly by overhead on autopilot, but ended up crashing into a building. The only real damage was a dented hull, and scratched paint. The dents, Hacker knew, had been repaired, but he couldn't remember if he ever had Buzz and Delete repaint.

Then there was the time he built the jury-rigged Transformitron. First, the Wreaker received minor damage when, while trying to catch a mouse running loose in the ship, Hacker accidently trashed up his own bridge in his anger. They were all easy repairs, though, and little evidence remained of the damage. But not so, when later that same day, the Wreaker's hanger collapsed onto the ship, severally denting the hull, and scratching the paint even more. It also buckled one of the landing legs. Again, however, most of that damage had since been repaired, including the collapsed hanger bay.

Then there was the time Hacker laid siege to Pompedoria and attempted to destroy the site in an explosion big enough to create a cyberbreech that would spread and tear Cyberspace apart. In that incident, there was one or more firefights that took place within the Wreaker, and a specially made prisoner retention room was torn apart when the Cybersquad escaped. Hacker never did have any of this damage repaired. By this point in time, he was focusing on his next evil scheme.

By this point, he had captured Future Matt, and had downloaded the Cyantian database and was working on the portal generator. So to keep attention away from this plan, he came up with the scheme with the superweapon capable of turning whole cybersites bad. More firefights had taken place in that incident, the superweapon crippled beyond repair, and a window was broken. Of those things, only the window was repaired, as that was a necessity.

Then, finally, he had his main master plan ready, and went to stage an attack against the Cybersquad in the Real World. The plan, at first, was very successful, and probably would've kept on being so had it not been for an unforseen aftereffect of a cyborg residing in the Real World. Being forced to retreat back to Cyberspace, the Wreaker was met with an armada of ships, which promptly started attacking.

Their shots were too weak to cause any real damage, but they did batter, dent, and scratch the Wreaker's the hull some more, and managed to damage the Wreaker's laser cannon, disabling it. But the real damage happened inside. The portal generator was destroyed, and took the Wreaker's main fuel line of lynitrogen with it. Hacker had to reroute the line in order to get the Wreaker flying again. Then the Wreaker's computer core had also been destroyed, taking with it the Cyantian database, and overloaded several computer systems. Several firefights also took place, and left the interior of the Wreaker looking like a war zone.

Which brought Hacker to the present. With the Wreaker only operating at a quarter of it's usual power, the trip back to the Northern Frontier was taking several long weeks, leaving Hacker with little to do. He could theoretically start work on making those repairs, but as he had already decided, he didn't have the heart. Buzz and Delete, being the slackers they were, didn't do it either, as Hacker had not ordered him to. They just stayed out of his way.

Which was very easy, all things considered. Hacker hadn't done or wandered much since that last battle had ended so poorly. The reason was that he was in bad shape. Not physically like the Wreaker, but mentally. What would probably be his best plan ever had failed him. And for the first time in years, he hadn't come up with a new plan to replace it.

This tortured the cyborg's mind like no other, to the point that even Hacker knew he was losing it, and if he didn't get a new plan soon, there would be no hope for him. So, as he no longer had a large and complex computer core to refer to when working on new evil plans, Hacker spent his time in the library, working with physical books, hoping to find something to spark a new evil plan.

But after several weeks of this, he had nothing. Nothing but reminders of old ideas that wouldn't work again. Yet Hacker kept at it, discarding the books he had found nothing in to a pile, humming the song "Daisy Bell" in an off-key and offbeat manner all the while. Finally, he came across a book that wasn't a book at all. It was a notebook, and Hacker recognized it as one of many he had filled during his time stuck on the Northern Frontier, after he had been banished there by Dr. Marbles.

Hacker was puzzled, thinking he had either lost or destroyed all of those notebooks, having found no use for them after he had started his campaign of chaos on Cyberspace. Curious as to why this one was spared from that, he started flipping through it, looking at the complex equations and theorems within.

His eyes started to widen as he realized he had found something he had not thought about in years. A project he had dedicated years to his life to, in trying to pull off, but ultimately failing. There was something missing that wasn't permitting him to make the connection. But he now realized with a start that his reviewing of the now lost copy of the Cyantian database had provided him with the answer. This years-old project could now become a reality.

Hacker had his newest evil plan...


	2. Fitting In

A chapter that talks a little bit about what Lara does now that she lives in Cyberspace and what the newly formed CSC is up to. Widget makes his first appreance ever in one of my fanfics, and Joseph the mouse from "Mishap" makes a return.

2.

Fitting In

"So suppose I were to rewire this circuit from here to here." Lara said, pointing at the diagrams she had spread out on the control panel. "Maybe that would fix it."

"No." Motherboard replied simply.

Lara waited for an explanation, but didn't get one. "No what?" she finally asked.

"Such a rewiring would cause more problems for my circuitry." Motherboard explained.

"Drat." Lara said. "Well, I'm running out of ideas, then." she shook her head, and sighed.

"You will think of something." Motherboard assured her.

"No, I won't." Lara said. "Mother B, I've learned a lot since I arrived in Cyberspace, but I'm nowhere near qualified to be working with your circuitry like this. Can't we wait for Dr. Marbles or Digit to show up, and let them fix this sudden short circuit you got?"

"No." Motherboard said. "It affects my firewall systems. They will still load, but they would take several more minutes longer than normal. Far too long for them to be effective if used at short notice. If Hacker were to attack Control Central and catch us off guard..."

"I know, I know." Lara said, sighing again. "But if it's so important, why can't you call the doc and Digit back early, so they can fix this?"

"They are at an important meeting and the Cyber Grand Council Meeting, and are needed there until the meeting has completed." Motherboard said. "You are the only one left who can help, Lara."

"I know, but I really don't have much clue as to what I'm doing here." Lara pointed out.

"It is good practice, however." Motherboard encouraged.

"Yeah." Lara said, and fell silent, staring at the diagrams on the control panel.

Motherboard watched silently for a few moments. "If I may make a suggestion?" she asked finally.

"By all means." Lara said, thankful for any suggestions she could get.

"We should rewire the circuit from relay alpha, it's point of origin, to relay gamma." Motherboard said.

Lara traced the proposed path on the diagrams. "I suppose that could work." she admitted. "But that goes through several other circuits and components. I'd never be able to reach it."

"Maybe not." Motherboard admitted. "Which is why I know of two who could help in that regard."

"Oh." Lara said. "And when will they get here?"

"They already are." Motherboard said.

A panel on the control panel popped open. Lara started to look into it, then jumped back when the two Motherboard had referred to climbed out.

"Hi!" one of them said in a squeaky voice.

Lara looked at the speaker. It was a cybird, looking remarkably like Digit, only much, much, smaller. The other was...

"A mouse?" Lara said with a snort of disbelief, leaning close to it. "How can a mouse help?"

"Well, tell me what to do, and I'll try my hardest." the mouse replied.

Lara yelped in surprise at the mouse speaking and backed up again.

"Lara, meet Widget and Joseph." Motherboard said. "They are my helpers when doing repairs in usually unreachable areas such as the one we are considering."

Lara looked at the two helpers for a moment. "Why haven't I met you two before?" she asked.

"I, uh, don't get out much." Widget admitted. "Digit usually has me stay here to help Mother B."

"And me you've probably seen before wandering around Control Central, but didn't think a thing about." Joseph added. "Which is okay with me. A mouse doesn't always want all of the attention focused upon it."

"Oh." Lara said.

"But we're here to help, either way." Joseph continued. "I, for one, kind of owe it to the Cybersquad as they were so generous to offer me a new home after helping Matt get turned back from a mouse into his usual self."

"Oh, so _you're _the one who helped with that!" Lara said, making the connection. "You have got to tell me the whole story about Matt getting turned into a mouse, by the way. I can't get Matt, or anybody else for that matter, to tell it to me."

"Okay, but let's focus on the task at hand." Widget interrupted.

"What do you need us to do, Mother B?" Joseph asked.

"To rewire circuit 19 from relay alpha to relay gamma." Motherboard explained.

"On it!" Joseph said, giving Motherboard's screen a salute with one paw, then ran over to another access panel, pulled it open, let Widget slip inside first, then followed.

Lara stared at the spot they had left through.

"You may watch their progress on the secondary monitor." Motherboard offered.

"Oh, no thank you, Mother B." Lara said.

Motherboard nodded, then paused. "Are you fitting in well at Cyberspace?" she asked.

"Well, it takes some getting used to, but yeah." Lara said. "Really the only things I have to complain about is Dr. Marbles casserole surprise on Fridays and Digit's caterwauling in the shower."

Motherboard grinned. "Those problems are far more minor than I had expected." she admitted.

"Told you letting me stay in Cyberspace was a good idea." Lara said with a similar grin.

They were silent for a another moment.

"What are Didge and the doc up to in that meeting, anyway?" Lara asked. "You haven't said."

"They are discussing with the Grand Council the CSEDS's newest proposed mission, attempting to determine whether to reject it or accept it, and if they accept, what parts they will allow or disallow." Motherboard explained.

"Where does the CSC want to go, now?" Lara asked, calling the Cyberspace Exploration and Defense Society by it's more popular nickname.

"They wish to explore cybersite Proportiona." Motherboard said simply.

"Ya mean the cybersite with all the giants?" Lara asked. "Why would they want to go _there_?"

"To conduct some sort of study." Motherboard said. "I do not know the details."

"You don't?"

"I did not feel there was any need. I cannot see the council agreeing to such a mission."

"Well, at least it's not Cyantis."

"True, but the CS-1 has little interest in going there at the moment." Motherboard pointed out.

"Right, Major Hardson likes places where there's action." Lara said. "A place full of relics and artifacts is going to be the last place you'll find her or her team at."

"The council is suggesting they explore cybersite Nowhere instead." Motherboard said.

"Ah yes, the site with all the donut lovers."

"Correct."

"Hardson isn't going to go for that, though."

"Perhaps not. But she will have no choice. The agreement with Cyberspace and the CSEDS was that all of their missions would be pre-approved by the council or I, and that they have an escort from the Cybersquad at all times during said missions."

"Really?" Lara asked. "Too bad they can't go to Cyantis then, otherwise, I'd _gladly _volunteer to keep an eye on CS-1. I would _love _to visit that site."

"Unfortunately, Lara, no one may visit the cybersite while Hacker is still a threat. There is too many things he could salvage there to use against us, so the site must remain locked out to all."

"Too bad. Of course, with the way Hardson goes on about Hacker, you'd think his days are numbered."

"We cannot confirm it. Besides, the major does not know Hacker like we do. He will not be defeated without a fight."


	3. Obsessed

3.

Obsessed

The Grim Wreaker puttered along at it's usual crippled pace. But now Hacker was no longer in a hurry to return to the Northern Frontier. He had everything he needed on the Wreaker already. In fact, it seemed he had no intention of returning to the Northern Frontier. He had even asked Buzz and Delete to change their course, muttering something about "buying more time."

Buzz and Delete did as they were asked, like they had always done, and did what they had always done in their free time, which they seemed to have lots of as of late. Goof off. But while they didn't say much of it to each other, they were starting to worry.

Whole days had been going by when they wouldn't see any sign of Hacker. When they did, it wasn't at all the same Hacker they had always known. This Hacker didn't chew them out when they were caught slacking off or misbehaving, didn't boss them around without any good reason. Instead, this Hacker usually avoided them, always working on various calculations of some sort, or fiddling with some sort of doohickey. He was constantly and incoherently muttering about something, and when Hacker walked in on Buzz and Delete in the act of doing something they were told not to, Hacker seemed to ignore them.

Buzz and Delete didn't get it. This wasn't like Hacker at all. In fact, Delete asked Buzz once if that was really Hacker at all.

"I mean, what if something happened to him and that guy's not Hacker at all, just someone who looks like him?" Delete asked as they walked past Hacker in the corridors, ignoring them like always.

"He's big, he's green, and he's mean." Buzz recapped, listing these traits out on his fingers. "What more proof do you need? Of _course _he's the real Hacker." Buzz then went about muttering what a stupid idea it was, Hacker not being Hacker.

Discouraged, Delete didn't bring up the subject again, but it did get Buzz thinking. Hacker hadn't been acting like himself at all. Buzz worried if there was something wrong with Hacker that they didn't know about. Not that he would normally admit that, but without their boss, Buzz and Delete would be lost. Not only that, but who'd pay them? Of course, Hacker was already a month behind in paying them, but this was common practice.

Still, something wasn't right. But Buzz and Delete sure wouldn't be the ones to figure it out.

Whatever the case, it had become clear that Hacker was working on something big. He spent many long hours inside, not his lab, but up on the bridge, working behind a curtain that hide whatever it was he was building. Whatever it was, it seemed to be big, as it occupied at least a third of the bridge. It also tapped into many of the Wreaker's remaining systems, for Hacker could be seen rerouting conduits and circuits all over the ship just for the sake of this project.

On occasion, Hacker's work interfered with normal life on the ship. One time Hacker's work left whole sections of the ship without lights or power for many other systems. Another time left parts of the ship without gravity. Usually however, Hacker was quick to correct the problem. At least that was what Buzz assured Delete. Delete wondered if whole days up to whole weeks counted as "quick."

Still, they knew better than to complain or get involved. Hacker had his life, and they had theirs. Now more than ever. They were mere henchmen and nothing more.

Then, one day, Hacker broke his policy as of the past few days and called them to the bridge.

"It's urgent." he said.

"What's it about, Boss?" Buzz asked, who had been the one who answered the call.

"Never mind that now." Hacker replied. "Just get up here. You'll see what I mean in due time."

The link then went dead. Buzz glanced over at Delete, who shrugged. Perplexed, they both obeyed the command, and went up to the bridge. When they arrived, they found things like they always had. One third of the bridge was curtained off, and the sounds of Hacker working behind it could be heard, as well as his shadow could be seen.

"Boss?" Buzz called out. "We're here."

Hacker poked his head out a space in the curtain. "Ah, good!" he stepped out from behind the curtain. "I need one of you to do something for me."

"Which one of us, Boss?" Delete asked.

"It doesn't matter." Hacker said.

"Then why did you call for both of us, then?" Buzz asked.

"You'll see why in a moment." Hacker said.

And with that, he pulled back the curtain, allowing his henchmen to see what was behind it for the first time. At one end of it all was a control panel, that curved around to form a crescent shape. Several monitors poked up from it displaying complicated diagrams and readouts. A chair sat at the control panel. But, some distance away from it, was a large structure that looked something like a small pavilion, made completely out of metal.

With expressions of awe, Buzz and Delete approached the contraption. Buzz started to run one hand along the smooth curvature of the control panel, but Hacker stopped him, rapping Buzz's knuckles with a tool. Buzz quickly retracted his hand.

"What is it, Boss?" Delete asked.

"This is the very key to my latest evil plan." Hacker said with an expression of both pride and cruelty. "And I'm confident it'll work. But...it's not ready yet. I need to test it."

"Okay." Buzz said. "Is this where we come into the picture?"

"Yes." Hacker said. "You see, there is a certain amount of risk involved with this test. I need someone...expendable...to participate."

Buzz and Delete didn't know what expendable meant, but Buzz wasn't sure he liked the sound of the word.

"Okay." Delete said without questioning.

"I dunno DeeDee." Buzz said. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Exactly why I'm willing to let you two choose among yourselves who will do it." Hacker said, sitting down at the control panel and activating various controls, charging the device, whatever it was. "I only need one of you."

Buzz and Delete looked at one another.

"We'll draw straws." Delete said, pulling out a pair of straws from his pocket. "The one who gets the shortest loses."

Buzz hesitated, then nodded. He held his hand over the two straws, then selected one. Delete kept the other. They then held them out and compared them with one another. Delete's was the shortest.

"Guess I loose, then." Delete said with a shrug, still not concerned by any of this.

"Good, now that we've got that annoying detail out of the way..." Hacker grumbled.

He flipped one final switch. The machine hummed for a moment, then a bright light flashed into existence in the metallic pavilion. Buzz and Delete shielded their eyes, then looked back at it.

"What is it?" Delete asked.

Buzz thought he knew. "A portal?" he guessed.

"Close." Hacker said, picking up a scanner and standing. "Now, Delete, this is where you come in."

Delete took a step towards shimmering light, and hesitated. "W-what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Simply extend your arm into the light." Hacker said, activating the scanner. "I want to get some scans of what happens."

Delete still hesitated, and glanced back at Buzz, who had a really bad feeling suddenly. Biting his lip, however, Delete took one more step to the glowing light, and thrust his arm into the light. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then Delete scrunched his face up in pain.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, owwww..."

"Get your arm out of there, DeeDee!" Buzz exclaimed, rushing forward.

Hacker stopped him. "No!" he said, gripping his scanner tightly. "Keep there for a few more moments, Delete!"

Delete obeyed, but his eyes were beginning to tear up, and he looked like it was taking all of his willpower to not scream. Buzz turned to Hacker anxiously.

"All right, Delete." Hacker said, tapping at his scanner. "You may..."

"Ah!" Delete said in relief, whipping his arm back out of the light.

Hacker pressed a control, and the light winked out of existence. He then approached Delete. Delete meanwhile had sank to his knees, cradling his arm. Buzz was shocked to see it was severely damaged. Hacker grabbed Delete's arm and held it out, careful to not touch the damaged parts. Waving his scanner over Delete's arm a few times, he viewed the results.

"Just as I thought." Hacker muttered to himself. "Matter from Cyberspace will not react well to it. Hmm, this will complicate things."

He then walked off, muttering to himself, acting like Buzz and Delete no longer existed.

Buzz watched his boss walk off in amazement, then quickly rushed over to Delete. Up close, the damage to Delete's arm seemed even worse. In fact, and it may have just been Buzz's over panicking mind, but it looked like the damage was getting _worse _as time went by.

"You okay DeeDee?" Buzz asked.

Delete was breathing with his teeth clenched, making an odd hissing noise. After considering it for a few moments, he nodded. "Yes, I think I'll live." he trailed off for a moment. "What do you think happened?"

Buzz didn't know what he should say. "I don't know." he finally admitted. "Whatever that light was, it hurt you Delete."

Delete nodded, finding that fact obvious. "Buzzy, I don't think Hacker's himself anymore." he said, something he probably should've said days ago. "I mean, he's never cared for us before, but this is...this is..."

"I get it." Buzz said, agreeing. He thought for a moment. "First, let's treat that arm." he said. "Then, I'm going to place a call for somebody who might be able to help."


	4. A Wicked Entrance

4.

A Wicked Entrance

Buzz followed through on his promise. He took Delete straight to the Wreaker's medical bay and treated Delete's arm as best as he could. The damage was fairly bad, but nothing that couldn't be handled. Buzz only worry would be that Delete's arm would become unsalvageable and require serious repairs, but they made do. Once Buzz had repaired the arm all he could, he bandaged the rest.

Buzz then made the call he had promised to make. He got an instant reply, and the person, upon hearing the situation, promised to come over, but seemed hesitant if anything could be done. The following day, the person arrived, flying alongside the crippled Wreaker. Getting this person on board was easy. Hacker wasn't monitoring the Wreaker's operations at all like he used to, and it didn't require opening anything major like the hanger bay doors. All Buzz and to do was open one of the smaller side doors, and wait for the person to enter.

He didn't have to wait long. In a rush, the person entered, shot across the room, before coming to a stop. Climbing down from her broom, she turned to face Buzz, adjusting her purple hat, wand in hand as always.

"All right." Wicked said, getting right down to business. "Where is he?"

* * *

Hacker was in his lab, quickly assembling a special device. Sparks flew as he wielded in one last piece, and then snapped on the plastic back cover, screwing it tightly into the device. Setting aside his tools, Hacker picked up the device and examined his handiwork. It would suffice, just so long as the device would work. But he couldn't test it until he had done something else first.

The intercom dinged suddenly. Hacker thumbed the reply control. "What?" he barked.

"It's Buzz boss." came the henchman's reply. "There's someone here to see you."

"See me?" Hacker repeated, outraged. "_See me_? When in the world did I give permission for anybody to see me?"

He got no verbal response from Buzz, but the door to the lab suddenly banged open, and Wicked marched inside, slamming the door shut behind her. She gave Hacker an expecting look.

Hacker returned it with a glare. "Wicked." he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that really the response I get after not seeing you in so long, Hacky-poo?" Wicked asked, not acting at all hurt.

"If I remember correctly, it was _you _who left _me_." Hacker said, pulling out a picture from under a stack of papers and examining it. "So if there's anyone to blame for us not seeing each other in so long, it's you."

"And I have yet to regret that choice." Wicked said, stepping closer to him, hands on her hips. "In fact, I'm not here for me at all."

"Then what are you here for?" Hacker demanded, pulling out a black marker from a drawer.

"I'm here because I received a call from your henchmen." Wicked explained.

"What do Buzz and Delete have to do with this?" Hacker asked, crossing out a figure on the picture right away.

"They say that you haven't been acting like yourself lately, and are worried for you." Wicked said, sitting on the edge of Hacker's desk, despite Hacker's protesting glare. "And when your henchmen are getting worried for you, you know it's serious."

"If they have a problem with me, they can tell me themselves!" Hacker exclaimed, crossing out another figure on the picture.

"They're afraid to, because you aren't The Hacker we all know and love anymore." Wicked said. "And upon seeing you, I'm inclined to agree."

"Of course you are." Hacker muttered, studying the picture for a moment. "Well, Wicked, I will only tell you this once." he turned briefly to glance at her. "Stay out of my affairs." he then returned to what he was doing.

Wicked glared at him for a moment. "You know, that was always your problem." she said. "You always had to put your precious evil schemes first. Sometimes I could understand that, being a bit of a evil-doer myself, if I may say so."

"Oh please." Hacker said, rolling his eyes, and crossing out another figure on the picture with his marker.

"But you always put those stupid plans before your allies, friends, your _lovers, _even." Wicked went on. "Hence why we are no longer together."

"The Hacker waits on no one." Hacker grumbled, crossing out another figure in the picture. Wicked tried to steal a glance at the picture, but Hacker, aware of her attempts, shielded the picture from her view.

"What are you working on, anyway?" Wicked asked.

"Probably my greatest plan ever." Hacker said, with a glare, crossing out yet another figure on the picture. There seemed to be a fair number of them. "If you really must know, anyway."

"Okay, I buy that." Wicked said, standing up and walking around to Hacker's other side. "The Hacker has come up with a plan so great, he's willing to risk everything in order to pull it off, _including _his health."

Hacker glared at her again. "What _about_ my health?" he asked bitterly.

"That's another your henchmen are worried about." Wicked explained. "They say you aren't eating."

"I am _too_." Hacker grumbled, turning to face her. "I ate just over an hour ago."

"But not enough of a meal, and it's your first real meal that you've had today." Wicked said pointedly. "Hacker...I know you have big evil plans and everything, but I think you're getting just a little carried away with this one plan." she paused, then added, "More an usual, anyway."

"This is important Wicked." Hacker persisted.

"But is it really so important that you'll risk not only your health, but the health of your own henchmen?" Wicked asked.

Hacker glared at her once more.

"They told me about your little test run the other day." Wicked said.

"I should've know that would've come up." Hacker muttered, "Look, Wicked, you can't understand just how important this is. This is the very last plan I've got. If it doesn't work...if it somehow fails...if...if..."

"If what?" Wicked demanded. "You'll go mad?"

"Exactly." Hacker said.

Wicked shook her head. "Then it's too late, you're _already _mad." she said. "You're neglecting your own health, your ignoring the needs of your ship and your crew, your being cruel to your henchmen..."

"I'm a very cruel person!" Hacker objected.

"No you aren't." Wicked said, pressing her nose into Hacker's. "You're obsessed."

"Get out!" Hacker exclaimed, standing and pushing her towards the door. "Get out of my lab! Get off my ship! NOW!"

Wicked shot Hacker one last glance, then obeyed, opening and closing the lab door again noisily in her anger. Hacker stared at the door for a long moment, fuming. Then, forcing himself to relax while smoothing back his wig, he sat back down again and returned his attention back to the picture. Only one figure remained on it that hadn't been crossed out. Hacker circled it with his marker, grinning.

"Perfect." he said.

* * *

"Well?" Buzz asked, as he followed Wicked as she stormed back to her broom. "How did it go?"

"_How did it go_?" Wicked repeated. "How do you _think_ it went? That crazy, obsessed, no-good, rotten..."

"That bad, huh?" Buzz said, worried this would happen.

"_Yes_, it was that bad." Wicked said, arriving at her broom and climbing back on it.

"So, what should me and DeeDee do?" Buzz asked.

"You really want my opinion?" Wicked asked. "Then get out of Hacker's employment and get off this ship." she revved her broom in preparation to leave. "And the sooner the better, Buzz."

And with a roar, she and her broom shot back out the side door and into Cyberspace. In a matter of moments, she was gone, leaving a very ill-feeling Buzz behind with quite a quandary...


	5. Twists and Turns of Fate

With the exception of chpt. 2, all of the chpts for this fanfict have been focused on Hacker and the gang. This will begin to end starting this chapter, as the Cybersquad begins to come into play again. Matt/Inez moment in this chapter. I also reveal the names of Hardson's cohorts from "Breeched" for my sake, if anything. (it was hard to refer to them in the third person like that when I didn't have names for them).

5.

Twist and Turns of Fate

"Leave?" Delete repeated. "Leave the boss? Are you really sure that's what she said?"

Buzz was silent for a moment. "I kinda wish I was." he admitted. "But I heard her loud and clear. Wicked said to stop working for Hacker and leave."

"But..." Delete said, shifting his position in his chair, "where would we go? We never had any place to be but with the boss."

"Well, we didn't always work with Hacker." Buzz said. "We had many other jobs before Hacker found us."

"Which we never had for very long." Delete pointed out.

"Point is, if worse comes to worse, we can try and get those jobs back." Buzz persisted.

"Our job as henchmen with Hacker is the only job we've managed to keep for more than a day." Delete pointed out. "If we quit..."

"We only got this job because Hacker suspected Digit was about to turn, and needed the help." Buzz pointed out, indifferent over the matter. "But I wouldn't worry about that just yet. We haven't decided if we're going to leave yet."

"But we're going to have to eventually, aren't we?" Delete summarized.

Buzz hesitated, then nodded. He sighed. "DeeDee, I'll level with ya." he said. "I've wondered if we should've left a long time ago. Hacker may have allowed us to be employed, but there is a great deal of trouble we've gotten into because of working for Hacker. Especially as of late, with Hacker starting to...loose it."

"Right, you've mentioned that before." Delete said.

"Besides, when has Hacker ever cared about us?" Buzz asked. "He never looked out for us, didn't come to our aid when we were in trouble, and rarely was ever nice to us."

"But he's The Hacker." Delete pointed out, not quite understanding.

"Yeah, but we don't have to put up with it." Buzz pressed. "And personally..." he gestured to Delete's still injured arm, "...I think Hacker's crossed the line."

Delete glanced down at his arm, cradled in a sling. He bit his lip for a moment. "It's not that bad." he said, adjusting his arm. He winced in the process.

"Deedee, your arm needs serious attention." Buzz said, worried for his friend. "I have no idea what Hacker did to it with that device-thingy of his. And one thing is for sure, we're not going to find out here."

"But really, Buzzy, where would we go if we left the boss?" Delete asked. "There isn't really anywhere we could go that would let us stay." he blinked, an idea suddenly coming to him. "Unless...nah."

"What?" Buzz asked.

"You wouldn't like it." Delete said.

"Tell me anyway." Buzz persisted.

"We could always go to Motherboard and the kids for help." Delete suggested with a shrug.

Buzz stared at him. "You're right, I _don't _like that idea." he said bluntly. "Deedee, we're the bad guys, and they're the good guys! Why would they want us mixing up with them?"

"I didn't mean permanently." Delete said. "Just...y'know, long enough to get back on our feet. Bad guys or not, I think they'll really help us. Maybe even help find us new jobs."

"If they even trust us." Buzz muttered.

"Seems to me we don't have any better ideas." Delete pointed out.

Buzz avoided eye contact, knowing that Delete was right, but he didn't want Delete to know that just yet.

"Buzz, Delete!" the intercom suddenly crackled.

Buzz flinched, worried that Hacker wanted them for another test. "Yeah boss?" Buzz said into the intercom.

"Another adjustment to our course." Hacker explained. "I need you to lay in a heading for these coordinates..."

* * *

"A geological mission." Hardson muttered. "This wasn't the mission I had in mind."

"What's wrong with a geological mission?" Inez asked. "According to Dr. Marbles, no one really knows what minerals The Forest contains."

"Yeah, maybe we'll find something that could help Cyberspace significantly." Matt added.

"But there's no _action_." Hardson pressed. "No danger, no nothing, save a whole bunch of furry animals and trees, trees, trees, and more trees."

"Trees are a very vital ingredient for life." Inez said matter-of-factly.

"And the furry animals are cute." one of the members of CS-1 remarked, using a tool to take a soil sample while another watched.

"Shut up Davidson." Hardson growled.

"Besides, did you really think the Grand Cyber Council was really going to let you go to Proportiona?" Matt asked.

"We were going to do the exact same thing, there." Hardson pointed.

"But it's more dangerous on Proportiona!" Inez objected.

"That's the point." Hardson said. "I _like _danger."

Matt and Inez exchanged glances.

"You never know." Inez offered weakly. "Lots of things could happen on a geological mission that's...er...dangerous."

Hardson snorted.

"Look, major, we get the idea that you don't like the mission." Matt said. "But you and the CSEDS agreed that the Grand Cyber Council would have the final say in _all _the missions you conduct in Cyberspace."

"In exchange, you guys get to help with all the combat stuff." Inez said.

"I know." Hardson said.

"Then stop complaining." Matt said. "Me and Inez are stuck with you guys until the mission is over, and I don't want to hear you all complaining the entire time."

"We haven't complained." Davidson objected.

"Yeah, we've been fairly quiet." Davidson's cohort added.

"Shut up McKinsey." Hardson growled, then turned to the two kids. "If you don't like my complaining, then why don't you go somewhere else?" she asked.

"Oh no, you're required to have an escort of no less than two members from the Cybersquad at all times while on a mission." Matt said. "Me and Inez are those assigned members this time around, so we're not going anywhere."

Hardson mumbled something incoherently for a moment. "This mission is for scientists." she muttered, then went over to stand behind Davidson, telling him to hurry up.

Inez rolled her eyes. "I'll never get used to her." she said. "She's so...so..."

"Militaristic?" Matt offered.

"Action hungry." Inez concluded.

"Oh." Matt said, and thought about it. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

Inez sighed. "What's worse is that I'm missing out on the chance to work on my science project before the day is done for this." she said, sitting down to watch CS-1 work. "Not quite worth it, in my opinion."

"Hey, we were specifically selected for this mission for a reason, Nezzie." Matt said, sitting down next to her. "It's a great honor to be picked to be the ones to go."

"We drew straws, Matt." Inez said. "We lost."

"Right." Matt said, frowning.

"And don't call me Nezzie."

"Right, sorry."

They were silent for a moment.

"You know, it's not all bad." Matt said, glancing at his watch. "At this rate, this mission will be done before five o'clock, Real World Time."

"What happens at five o'clock?" Inez asked.

"The new movie in theaters that I want to see starts." Matt said.

"What's it about?"

"Oh, it's a sci-fi show." Matt said. "Er, not sure it's anything you'd be interested in."

"Mm." Inez said, not really listening. "Well, you enjoy that, then. Because it seems like I'm going to have a really boring night tonight."

Matt looked at her sympathetically. "You know, there's no pressing need for me to see that movie tonight." he said with a sheepish grin. "Maybe, instead, I could come over and help with that science project of yours."

"No, that's okay Matt." Inez said, hugging her knees. "You enjoy your movie. Actually, watching a completely unrealistic sci-fi movie would beat a night of doing nothing, any day."

They were silent for a moment.

"You wanna come watch the movie with me then?" Matt blurted out suddenly.

Inez turned to stare at him. "Say what?" she asked.

"Well, it's not like I have anybody else to watch it with." Matt said. "Jackie's family is having some family-related celebration and can't come, Alex intends to spend his night at R-Fair City, Peter hates me still, and Lara...well, you can't really talk Lara into going to the Real World anymore these days."

"So that just leaves me." Inez said, looking a little stunned.

"I mean, if you don't want to go, I'll completely understand." Matt said quickly. "It's just...well..."

"Five o'clock, right?" Inez interrupted.

"Er...yeah, that's right."

"I'll be there."

Matt grinned.

It was then everything suddenly went wrong.

"Find shelter!" Hardson suddenly exclaimed, who had been looking around, and her eyes now focused in on something behind Matt and Inez.

Davidson and McKinsey both looked up from what they were doing, and jumped up in alarm, following Hardson as she raced to the shelter of some nearby trees. Alarmed, Matt and Inez looked behind them, and saw the all-too familiar dark shape of the Grim Wreaker. Yelping in surprise, they raced for the trees.

Because of their late start, however, the Wreaker caught up with them quickly. It's laser cannon was inoperable at the moment, due to the heavy damage the ship had taken in it's last major conflict with the Cybersquad, but there was clearly no intention of using it. Fearing for their safety, CS-1 opened fire upon the Wreaker in hopes of driving her off, using a combination of weapons fire from their P90s and their newly issued laser pistols. Neither slowed the Wreaker down in the slightest.

Matt and Inez still hadn't reached the shelter of the trees. Inez stumbled as she ran and fell back several paces. Matt didn't realize this right away, and kept running, putting distance between him and Inez. When he heard a loud, mechanical, clanking sound, however, he turned to investigate, and realized for the first time Inez was no longer at his side.

He looked behind him, seeing Inez running to catch up with him, but also something just behind her that made him pale. The Wreaker had lowered a large metal claw, and it was nearing Inez.

"Inez, look out!" Matt yelled, doubling back for Inez.

But it was too late. The claw suddenly sprang open, it's points tearing into the ground in the process, and wrapped itself around Inez. Screaming, Inez fought uselessly as the claw started to pull her into the ship. Matt pulled out his own laser pistol and fired it repeatedly at the claw, trying to get it to drop Inez, but like the weapons fire CS-1 provided attempting to do the same, it had little effect. Not only that, they ran the risk of hitting Inez.

Finally, the claw retracted fully into the Wreaker, taking Inez with it. As it did so, the Wreaker started to come about, in preparation to leave. Matt started to run after it, but Hardson suddenly ran up to him from behind and stopped him.

"Inez!" Matt called out uselessly as he watched the Wreaker exit the cybersite's boundaries with a flash of light...


	6. Assignment

Inez completates her position, Hacker reveals why he's kidnapped her, but much of his plans remain secret. And Buzz and Delete make their choice...

6.

Assignment

After Inez was captured and Hacker had successfully made his getaway, she was promptly thrown into a dark and empty cell for several hours. In that time, Inez had all the time she needed to think.

First, she allowed her mind to catch up to the fact that she had indeed been kidnaped. It was a shock no matter how she tried to calm herself, so she had to acknowledge it and come to terms with everything. She then looked for ways to escape, but the search quickly turned up empty. The walls were completely solid, and the door was immovable. There was no secret way to get out, placed as a safeguard, either. Inez was trapped.

That done, this left Inez the rest of the time to consider her position. First off, it was a very bad thing to be kidnaped by Hacker. This, of course, was obvious. Yet, what Inez didn't get was why Hacker did it. She didn't think about it much in the heat of the moment, but Inez realized that Hacker only went after her, and didn't seem interested in Matt or CS-1.

So he only wanted to kidnap Inez. But why? What was special about her that Hacker wanted bad enough that he kidnaped her in plain sight of others? And what did that something special entail of Inez? Was it a good thing, or a bad thing? And how dangerous would all of this be to her life?

So many questions, and not a single clear answer for any of them. Inez decided she would have to wait to get more pieces to the puzzle before she figured things out.

So Inez convinced herself to focus on her odds of being rescued. So far, she had only seen Buzz, Delete, and a brief glimpse of Hacker himself. Therefore, it was most likely that only baddies involved in this were the usual ones. This was a good thing, as the odds of a rescue were in Inez's favor.

But then, that depended on where the Wreaker was, and where it was heading. If the ship went to the Northern Frontier, then a rescue attempt of some sort was guaranteed. If Inez remained on the Wreaker, and it on the move, then a rescue attempt was still possible, just more difficult.

Still, with Motherboard cured of her virus and capable of tracking the Wreaker and the CSEDS having a whole fleet of J-21 fighter jets, now armed with laser cannons, standing at the ready, it seemed to Inez that the odds of her rescue were pretty good. So all she had to do was play it by ear and wait for it to happen. And hope nothing life threatening occurs between now and then.

Of course, keeping an eye out for anything that would speed up that process wouldn't hurt, either.

Finally, at the end of those several of hours, the cell door opened, allowing a stream of light to flood the room. Having gotten used to the dim lighting of the cell, Inez blinked several times against the brightness, and couldn't immediately figure out who was at the door.

"Stand up." came the gruff voice of Buzz.

Inez stood, raising her hands of her head. Buzz and Delete then entered. Buzz took Inez's hands and pulled them behind her back, binding them. Delete stood nearby, but did nothing to help. A side glance at the robot from Inez quickly revealed why. One of Delete's arms was in a sling, and was being favored over Delete's other arm.

"What happened to your arm, Delete?" Inez asked, despite herself.

"Oh, well, er..." Delete began, caught off guard by the question.

"None of your business!" Buzz interrupted gruffly. It seemed that was a more personal matter to Buzz.

They then escorted Inez out of the cell and down the corridors of the Wreaker. Inez went calmly, and without saying anything. But she couldn't help but notice that despite Buzz's gruff attitude, both robots were being fairly nice to her. They didn't push her, or do anything to treat her badly. In fact, if Inez didn't know better, she'd say they almost felt sorry for her.

This didn't bode well, but it did make Inez wonder. What happened here that made them act like that? Had Hacker done something even _they _didn't like?

Before Inez had deduced any kind of possible answer, they arrived on the bridge, where Hacker stood near a device and control panel that weren't there last time Inez saw the Wreaker's bridge. Hacker was currently busy making adjustments to the device via the control panel and didn't see them or hear them enter.

"Here she is, boss." Buzz announced suddenly, nudging Inez in the knee, to indicate she should take a step forward.

Hacker looked up at her, and grinned evilly.

"Hacker." Inez greeted monotonously.

"Mm." Hacker said, and motioned Buzz and Delete to back up. He started to walk in a circle around Inez. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

"I am curious." Inez admitted.

"Well, this is it." Hacker said, patting the device. "All part of my latest, and possibly greatest, evil scheme."

Inez looked at it, feigning disinterest. "What's it do?" she asked.

Hacker narrowed his eyes. "Let's just say that it will make Cyberspace a ball of modeling clay to allow me to shape as I please." he said.

Inez didn't like the sound of it. Neither did, Inez realized, Buzz and Delete.

"But not yet." Hacker went on, approaching Inez. "Everything isn't ready just yet. There is one very important thing that must be done first."

"And it involves me." Inez deduced.

Hacker nodded, and keyed in a command to the control panel. A flash of light appeared in the pavilion-like device that reminded Inez of a portal.

"What in the world...?" Inez asked, shielding her eyes against the glare.

"You see, what must be done requires the construction of a device." Hacker explained. "On the other side of this." he motioned to what Inez was now confident was some kind of portal. "But nothing from Cyberspace can go there."

Inez's eyes widened, understanding. "So you need me to do it instead." she guessed.

Hacker nodded, then he snapped his fingers. Buzz and Delete quickly arrived at his side.

"Untie her." Hacker ordered.

"But boss..." Delete started to object.

"She'll need her hands free for this task." Hacker interrupted.

Buzz and Delete looked at one another, then quickly rushed over and undid the bindings that held Inez's hands behind her back. She quickly flexed her wrists, rubbing feelings back into them. Hacker then approached with a device.

"Put this on." he said, handing it to her. "It'll help."

Inez took it. "What makes you think I'll help you?" she asked.

"Because." Hacker said with a growl. "Now put it on."

Inez started to put on the belt like device, then hesitated. "But you said everything Cyberspace made couldn't go...wherever I'm going." she said.

"Exactly why that isn't Cyberspace made." Hacker explained.

"But how..."

"I didn't come to the Real World last time we met and not get a few things while I was there." Hacker stated. "Now put it on!"

Inez obeyed. "Now what?" she asked.

"Put this in your ear." Hacker said, handing her an earpiece. "I will give you instructions as to what you need to do."

Inez obeyed, and held out her hands to silently ask what now.

"Step through the portal." Hacker said, pointing.

Inez took one look at it, and frowned. "Make me." she said.

Hacker backhanded her across the face, knocking her over. Delete started to move towards her, but Buzz stopped him.

"I won't stop there, if need be." Hacker vowed.

Inez glared up at Hacker, but then stood, straightened her shirt, and stepped up to the portal. There she hesitated for a moment, then stuck her arm into it and waited. Except for a tickling sensation, Inez felt nothing. She glanced back at Hacker.

"Sometime today, if you please." Hacker said crossly.

Inez took a deep breath, and then closed her eyes and stepped through the portal. On the other side, she opened them again, and saw a world like she had never seen before...

* * *

Once Inez was through the portal, Hacker motioned for Buzz and Delete to leave. He did nothing else until they were both out of the room, and from there, it was impossible to hear or see what was going on. The two robots stood there and glanced at each other.

"What do you think is going on, Buzzy?" Delete asked.

"I dunno, Deedee, but the longer this goes on, the more I get a bad feeling about it all." Buzz admitted. He rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "Deedee, I think it's time we got out of here." he said. "I don't why, but I think it's going to be a bad idea to stay here much longer."

Delete nodded in complete agreement. "Agreed." he said. "But where will we go?"

"To Motherboard and the kids." Buzz replied.

"Why them?" Delete asked. "I thought you said you didn't think they'd trust us."

"They will trust us." Buzz assured him.

"Why's that?"

"Because we're going to get that Earth kid Hacker's kidnaped out of here too."


	7. Getaway

Another week, another chapter. In this chapter, the titular object this fanfic revolves around (Neutramatter) is mentioned by name for the first time. You'll still have to wait another chapter (or two) to find out what it is, though. ;)

7.

Getaway

Buzz and Delete spent the rest of the day planning what they were going to do and how they were going to do it. And for mere henchmen, they planned very well. For they knew that they were probably only get one chance at this.

There were several factors to consider. First off, was how to get off the Grim Wreaker. Without having a means of getting off the ship, escaping was pretty much pointless. Fortunately, that was the fairly easy part. The Wreaker was equipped with a lifeboat, in the event of an emergency. It was highly unlikely Hacker would ever use it, though, so Buzz and Delete decided they could use it and not have much attention drawn to them.

Second, they needed supplies. Delete volunteered to do that, and started spending long trips to the kitchen, going back and forth carrying supplies. Eventually, however, Buzz started to notice that their supplies were beginning to grow fewer, not larger. It was right about then that he caught on that Delete was helping himself to the supplies as he transferred them, an act that earned him a slap upside the head.

Third, was a means of getting to Control Central without raising the alarm and being treated as the enemy and rejected. At first, Buzz was convinced that just having Inez there with them would be enough, but then Delete reasoned how would Motherboard and the kids know they had Inez if they didn't have a means of relaying the information. This led them to recovering Inez's SKWAK pad from where it had been put in Hacker's lab. Since Hacker had no real interest in it, it would be easy to take it without Hacker missing it, but as Hacker came and went from the lab frequently, it was hard to time things so they got the SKWAK without being seen.

Neither of them stopped to think that the lifeboat had a built-in radio already.

Fourth, was getting Inez out of here when the time was right. Neither Buzz or Delete had seen her since Hacker had sent her into the portal on the bridge and then promptly shooed both of them out. So they assumed Inez had not exited that portal since then, and was still working on whatever it was Hacker required her to work upon. But they both agreed that Hacker was smart and still sane enough that he wouldn't work her 24/7, and would eventually stop to rest and take her to a cell to spend the night, or until whenever Hacker was ready to put her to use again.

It would be then that Buzz and Delete would break her out.

They wanted to get word to Inez about what they planned to do in advance, so she could be ready when the time came, but quickly decided that this would be impossible. Until she was safely locked into that cell, Hacker would always have his eyes on her. And if Hacker got any sort of idea that his henchmen were planning anything, the whole game was up.

So they had to hope that when the time came that Inez would catch on what was happening quickly without needing much explanation and go along. That, and trust them quickly, something Buzz worried about the most. He feared that Inez would suspect that they were up to no good and refuse to cooperate. But then Delete pointed out that they weren't going to have much of a choice. So all they could do was hope for the best.

Fifth, Buzz and Delete made sure they were armed, and raided the Wreaker's armory and took laser pistols for all three of them. They hoped to not run into any problems that would require them, but they both knew that if they were caught in the act by Hacker, it could come to a firefight. If not worse.

Finally, Buzz sat down and plotted the best course to take to go from the Wreaker to Control Central in a little old lifeboat. They couldn't take a mere straight route, because that would be too predictable. When Hacker caught on to what they were doing, which was bound to be pretty quick, Hacker would just use the Wreaker to hunt them down. And the lifeboat could never outrun the Wreaker, even when it was in it's crippled state.

Buzz also worried about how quickly Hacker could put two with two once their plan went into motion. Launching the lifeboat was going to raise the alarm everywhere on the ship, and there was nothing they could do to change that. Once the alarm went off, Hacker would immediately work out what happened and take whatever action he saw fit.

Most likely, Buzz figured, Hacker would try to shoot the lifeboat down. And since the lifeboat could neither outrun or outgun the Wreaker, Buzz knew that the only other option they had was to find a way to hide the lifeboat once they had launched it, where they could stay until they could slip past the Wreaker unnoticed and escape.

And as luck would have it, the Wreaker was already going to the perfect place. Hacker's orders for a random and idle course was going to take the Wreaker straight through the Cyber Field, an area of cyberspace that was filled with mere asteroid-like junk. There were would be plenty of places to hide a lifeboat there. And the Wreaker would begin flying through it within the hour, and would not exit again until sometime the next morning, leaving them plenty of chance to grab Inez and escape.

And with that, everything was ready.

* * *

Panting, and weary from the hard work she had been doing, Inez emerged from the portal dirty and sweaty. And yet she was in awe at the mere fact of what she had been doing during all this, and yet didn't really understand it at all.

Torn between weariness and puzzlement, Inez looked from the portal, and then over to where Hacker approached her.

"Just what are you planning, here, Hacker?" she demanded.

"You will find out soon enough, and not another moment sooner." Hacker said crossly. He held out his hand. "Now give me the device and the earpiece."

Inez quickly surrendered the devices, hoping this meant she was going to get a break. Her hopes proved to not be in vain. Silently, Hacker tied her hands behind her back and motioned for her to follow him, opening the door.

Inez obeyed, but had to ask. "You're not having Buzz and Delete do this for you?" she asked.

"Whatever they can do, I can do." Hacker replied. "Now move!"

Inez obeyed, knowing to not get on Hacker's bad side. They stepped out into the hallway, and jointly walked down it to the other end. As they walked, they stepped past a closet door. After they had walked past and gone around the corner, Delete poked his head out said door, and held up a walkie-talkie to his lips.

"They've come out, Buzzy!" he reported excitedly. "They're headed straight for the cells!"

* * *

Hacker led Inez all the way back to her cell. Opening the door, he unceremoniously shoved her inside, and then slammed it shut behind her. Inez listened to his footsteps receding back down the hall, and sighed. Might as well make use of this chance to rest. Sitting down on the cot, the only real feature of the cell, she yawned, then laid down for a much needed nap.

She didn't get to enjoy it for too long before the sound of the cell door opening and the resulting flood of light jerked her awake again. Rolling over, she saw Buzz and Delete standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you two." Inez murmured. "Here to take me somewhere else on this accursed ship?"

"Actually we're here to get you off this ship." Delete blurted out and simply.

Inez blinked, and stared at them for a few moments. "Is this a trick?" she asked, apprehensive.

"No, no trick." Buzz assured her, quickly taking control of the conversation. "Me and Deedee are getting out of here, and we figured you could come with."

Inez looked to be dumbfounded. "I repeat," she said, "is this a trick? Why would you guys want to leave Hacker?"

"Oh, well...er..." Buzz stuttered, then with a sigh, pointed at Delete's injured arm. "Hacker went a step too far with his tests."

Inez squinted at Delete's arm, then quickly put two with two. "He didn't!" she exclaimed.

"He did." Delete said, rubbing his arm painfully.

"Oh, well, that explains everything!" Inez said standing. "And if we're going to go, we'd better go now!"

"Agreed!" Buzz said, relieved Inez was trusting them so quickly. "And we need to do it without Hacker noticing, so if you'll please follow our lead..."

Inez nodded, and started to follow the two henchmen. But at the last moment, she stopped. "Oh wait, wait, _wait_." she said. "We can't go. Not without knowing more about what Hacker's planning first."

"Don't you know?" Delete asked.

Inez shook her head. "Not completely, but whatever it is..." she thought back to her experience to the other side of the portal. "...it's going to be big." she shook her head. "Look, there isn't time to explain. But we need to get all the information we can on what Hacker's planning and get it to Motherboard and my friends so we can stop him."

"Well, good, because that's where we're going." Delete said.

"Really?" Inez said, surprised again.

"Yeah." Buzz said. "But we'd need to get this information first."

"Well, wouldn't the boss's plans be enough?" Delete asked. "We could just run down to his lab and snatch them up and then get out of here."

Buzz thought about it. "I dunno, Deedee." he said. "We're running a big risk already. Now that we've freed Inez, the longer we take to get to the lifeboat and get out of here, the longer we risk blowing it all."

"Well, I'm not free _yet_." Inez pointed out, taking a step back and indicating that she still stood within the cell. "Just lock me back in here while you get the plans, and then come back and get me out of here."

Buzz and Delete hesitated, as if unsure.

"Look, so long as I'm here, the less Hacker's going to suspect anything, right?" Inez asked rhetorically. "This is a good plan. Trust me."

Buzz and Delete looked at one another, then backed out of the cell and closed the door. "We'll be right back!" Delete assured her, and then they were both gone, leaving Inez to wait anxiously.

* * *

Arriving at Hacker's lab, both robots quickly looked around to make sure Hacker wasn't about.

"Where did we last see the boss, Deedee?" Buzz asked.

"Up a couple of decks, talking to himself." Delete repeated. "He was heading in a direction that would take him here. Eventually. Kinda."

"Then we better be quick." Buzz said, and slowly slipped into the room.

He looked around, ignoring the urge to give the room a full look over for anything interesting. Quickly he glanced back at Delete, but Delete didn't move.

"I'll stand guard." he whispered.

"Okay." Buzz whispered back, though there was little need.

Tip-toeing across the room, he spied a manilla folder sitting upon a worktable. He hurried over to it quickly and read the label.

"'Project: Neutramatter.'" Buzz read. "Hmm, well it sounds complicated enough to be the boss's plans."

Not seeing anything else that could be the boss's plans, Buzz gave the room one last look around, quickly grabbed the folder, and rushed back out the door. Delete, seeing him hurry out the door and on down the hallway, raced to catch up to him.

Neither of them saw the lone piece of paper slip out of the folder and flutter on down to the ground.

* * *

A few moments later, Hacker arrived at the lab, rubbing his pointy chin in deep thought. He started to enter the lab, but then paused, and doubled back, seeing the paper lying on the floor. Swooping down, he picked it up and examined it. Instantly recognizing it as a paper from his plans, he narrowed his eyes and quickly burst into his lab. He instantly saw that all of his plans were gone.

And he knew who had to have done it, as well.

"Buzz and Delete." he growled, crumpling the paper in his hands.

* * *

Buzz and Delete returned to the cell. Inez could be see peering out the little window the cell door had.

"You got the plans?" she whispered.

"Yeah, we got the plans!" Buzz said proudly, lifting up the manilla folder.

"Great!" Inez said. "Now, let's get out of here before..."

She was cut off when a laser bolt suddenly whizzed past the cell door's window and struck the door's frame, narrowly missing Delete. With a yelp, both Buzz and Delete backed up to press themselves against the nearby wall, drawing their own laser pistols as Hacker appeared at the other end of the hallway, holding his own.

"I should've know you'd betray me!" he hollered, bringing the laser to bear on his henchmen...


	8. Escapade

Buzz and Delete make an escape, Hacker lists off all the synonyms for "traitor" in the English language, and someone knows what Neutramatter is... ;) Briefest of references to "Backup Support" in this chpt.

8.

Escapade

Immediately after proclaiming Buzz and Delete traitors, Hacker turned the weapon at his former henchmen and opened fire. Buzz and Delete yelped, and quickly pressed themselves against the wall opposite of the cell door, where there was some shelter, and returned fire.

"Traitors!" Hacker roared. "Apostates! Backsliders! Back-stabbers! Benedict Arnolds! Betrayers! Conspirators! Deceivers! Defectors!..."

"But boss, can't we talk this over a bit?" Delete called.

His reply were several laser shots hitting the all dangerously close to his head.

"...Double-crossers!" Hacker went on. "Imposters! Informers! Intriguers! Miscreants!..."

"What did you do, Hacker, swallow a thesaurus?" Inez hollered from her cell.

She ducked quickly as several laser shots were fired into the cell window, one taking out one of the three bars that blocked it off.

"...Quislings!" Hacker went on undeterred. "Rebels! Renegades! Snakes!..."

"Guys, he's not going to give up without a fight!" Inez shouted to Buzz and Delete.

"Then it's a fight he'll get!" Buzz said, shooting several shots in Hacker's direction.

"...Sneaks! Snitches! Spies! Squealers!..."

"It's a fight you can't win!" Inez said. "Give it up and get out of here while you still can!"

"We're not going anywhere without you!" Buzz said. "You're friends won't listen to us without you!"

"Then you greatly underestimate my friends!" Inez shouted.

"...Stool pigeons! Tattletales! Traducers! Treasonists!..."

"Look, just go!" Inez said. "You've got Hacker's plans, that's more important anyway! I'll look after myself for now! Now go, before it's too late!"

Buzz hesitated, being left to make the choice, as he was the leader of the rebellion against Hacker.

"...Turncoats! Two-timers! Whistle-blowers!..."

"Buzz, please!" Inez said. "If you really want to help me, then help by getting those plans to my friends so they can save Cyberspace!"

"...Loyalists! Collaborators! Agent provocateurs!..."

"All right!" Buzz proclaimed. "Delete get ready to run for it!"

"...Moles! Plants! Recreants! Sleepers! Subversives! Tergiversators!..."

"Now!" Buzz said, and both robots quickly turned and ran, Buzz pausing long enough at the end of the hall to provide some cover fire.

"Get help!" Inez called after them, almost as an afterthought.

Hacker stopped shooting for a moment. "Hey!" he exclaimed, annoyed and stopping his tirade. "I wasn't finished!"

With a growl, he started forward to give chase, pausing at the door of Inez's cell for a moment. "I'll be back for you later." he vowed, jabbing a finger at her, then continued the chase.

Inez gulped, and was left to dwell on what would happen to her now...

* * *

Buzz and Delete ran like they had never ran before. Behind them, gaining rapidly on them, was Hacker, shooting his laser pistol rapidly and viciously at his turncoat henchmen, shooting up the hallways of the Wreaker. Buzz and Delete occasionally returned fire to try and slow Hacker down, but focused more on running and thus escaping. At some point, Buzz and Delete managed to regain some of the lost distance between them and Hacker, managing to stay ahead of him by a turn in the hallway.

Hacker knew they were just ahead, out of his sight, though, and kept chasing them. He rounded one corner in time to see the lifeboat Buzz and Delete had just quickly clambered into launch out into Cyberspace. Letting out a roar of frustration, Hacker turned around and rushed up to the bridge. Once there, though, all he saw outside the Wreaker was the randomly floating cyberjunk of the Cyber Field.

Growing ever more annoyed, Hacker quickly sat down into his chair at the controls, and had the Wreaker shoot forward, heading deeper into the Cyber Field.

What he didn't know, however, was that the lifeboat, previously hidden behind a nearby piece of cyberjunk, was heading away in a completely different route...

* * *

"We have to be able to do _something_!" Matt exclaimed, as he paced the floor of Control Central.

"I am sorry, Matt, but I am unable to track the Grim Wreaker." Motherboard replied sadly. "I am not sure why. But I believe Hacker has found some way to hide the Wreaker from my sensors without our knowing."

"And until we know exactly where the Wreaker is, we can do nothing to rescue Inez." Major Hardson added, who stood nearby, watching.

Matt stomped his foot in frustration. "There must be _something _we can do!" he exclaimed.

"We are doing everything that is possible, Matt." Motherboard said. "I have sent calls to everyone. Alex and Peter are on their way here. Jackie has stated she will arrive the first chance she can."

"And you've got me!" Lara added quickly from where she sat at Motherboard's console.

"And me!" Digit added as well, standing near Lara.

"But where does us get us?" Matt asked. "Somewhere out there is Hacker, doing who knows _what_ to her, and here we are, doing _nothing!_"

"Matt, we are doing everything humanly possible to find her!" Hardson said roughly. "Sooner or later, we _will _get her back, mark my words!"

"And this is Hacker we're talking about, Mattie!" Digit added. "Hacker's going to be bragging to the whole Cybernation that he's got Inez! He won't be able to keep his position secret for long!"

"And besides, I want to know more about _why _Hacker kidnaped Inez." Lara added. "I mean, both Matt and the entirety of CS-1 were there too, and just as likely candidates for kidnaping. So why didn't he get them too?"

"My team was shooting at the Wreaker." Hardson offered. "We wouldn't have gone without a fight."

"Then why not Matt?" Lara asked. "He was defenseless, no offense Matt."

"None taken." Matt grumbled.

"Maybe Hacker thought he'd be pushing his luck if he went for Matt as well." Digit said. "And besides, knowing Hacker, he probably thinks just having Inez will give him enough leverage for whatever it is that he wants."

"Which brings up my next question." Lara went on. "Just what is Hacker planning?"

"A very good question indeed." Motherboard agreed. "Unfortunately, we cannot go making guesses until we have more information." she paused suddenly. "There is a ship approaching our location." she announced.

"A ship?" Hardson asked, standing up. "Really?"

"Could it be one of the transports we sent out to pick up Peter and Alex?" Digit asked.

"No." Motherboard said. "I am not readily familiar with the configuration."

"Can you give us a picture, Mother B?" Matt asked, stepping over to the control panel to join Lara.

Motherboard nodded, and a moment later, a picture of a small craft appeared on the screen.

Lara squinted at it. "Why, that's a lifeboat from the Grim Wreaker!" she exclaimed. "I recognize it from the time we used one of those back in the incident with Pompedoria!"

"That would seem to be the case." Motherboard said. "I am now receiving a transmission." she paused. "It is on a standard SKWAK pad frequency, and is audio only."

"SKWAK pad?" Lara repeated. "Could it be Inez?"

"No, she would've asked for a portal." Matt said, shaking his head.

"Mattie's right, if Inez escaped and had access to a SKWAK pad all this time, she would've used a portal to get back, as it's quick and safe." Digit agreed. "It has to be someone else."

"Put it on speakers, Motherboard." Hardson ordered, joining everyone else.

"...Buzzy, let me tell them!" the clear voice of Delete came over the speakers.

"No, DeeDee, I should do it!" Buzz said. "This was all my idea, anyway!"

"But Buzzy, you get to do everything!" Delete whined.

Motherboard's face reappeared on the screen. "A moment ago, they were asking for permission to land." she remarked.

"What?" Matt said, and then grabbed a microphone from the control panel. "Yo, Buzz and Delete!"

"Huh?" Buzz said over the radio, cutting short the argument he and Delete were about to launch into. "Who's that?"

"It's Matt." Matt replied with a frown. "Y'know, from the Cybersquad?"

"Oh. Right!" Buzz said, apparently taking control of the transmission. "Can we land? We need to talk."

"Not so fast, just what are you guys up to?" Lara asked, grabbing the microphone from Matt.

"Nothing!" Buzz said. "It's about that kid, Inez, really! We've come to help you guys, in a sense."

"Ha!" Hardson scoffed. "A likely story."

"They've been known to help us in the past, major." Matt said with a glare, covering the microphone so their voice wouldn't carry. "And if it involves Inez..."

"Where is Inez?" Lara asked into the microphone. "Is she with you?"

"No, we tried to get her and help her escape, but Hacker caught us and..."

"So why should we let you land?" Matt interrupted, taking back the microphone.

"We've got some of Hacker's plans here!" Buzz said, and judging by the rustling sound that could be heard, he was holding up said plans, even though they could not be seen. "The earthling, Inez, told us they could help!"

Digit blinked in surprise. "Guys, if they've got Hacker's plans, then I think they're serious about this." he said.

"Also, if they truly are Hacker's plans, then they could be of great use to us in not only stopping him, but rescuing Inez as well." Motherboard added.

Matt nodded in understanding. "Okay, you guys you can land." he said. "We'll meet you there."

* * *

A few moments later, Buzz and Delete landed the lifeboat, and were greeted by an armed Hardson, Matt, and Lara.

"Hey, I thought you guys said you were going to trust us!" Delete complained, holding up his good arm into the air.

"No, we said you could land." Hardson corrected. "We need proof of your loyalty before we can trust you." she jabbed her P90 at the door. "Now march!"

Buzz and Delete looked at one another, then started marching. They kept doing so while Hardson, Matt, and Lara pointed guns at them until they were up to the control room.

Motherboard immediately spotted Delete's injured arm. "What happened to your arm, Delete?" she asked.

"Oh...um..." Delete began.

"It's all part of why we're here!" Buzz said, quickly rushing forward with the folder of plans, ignoring the weapons that were continued to be pointed at him. "See, lately the boss has been planning something! Here are all the plans we could find!" he slapped the folder down on the table. "It has something to do with new...nu...neu...tree...mat..."

"Neutramatter."

Everyone turned to look at Digit.

"It's pronounced Neutramatter." Digit explained gravely.


	9. Project Neutramatter

First off, I want to apologize for the later than usual update. It's been a really hectic week for me, with constant snowstorms hitting that require me digging out of, last minute Christmas shopping, wrapping presents, being out of town for most of a day and thus away from my beloved laptop, one of the computers in my household getting some spyware (due to a mixture of an ad on FanFiction ( :( ) and Internet Explorer), and my place of work suddenly announcing that they were to train me for a new assignment and that I thus needed to work more hours. And there's probably more to all of that which eludes my mind. Whatever the case, that's why this is so late to be posted.

Now, to the chapter. I finally reveal what neutramatter is. That should all you need to know. ;)

9.

Project Neutramatter

"Neutramatter?" Matt repeated. "What's neutramatter?"

Digit, however, ignored the question, and approached Buzz urgently. "Is it true, Buzz?" he asked, grabbing the bewildered robot by the shoulders. "Is Hacker really working with neutramatter?"

Buzz shrugged. "I d-dunno." he stuttered. "That's what the plans say..."

Digit quickly turned and started sorting through the file.

"Mother B, what's neutramatter?" Lara asked Motherboard.

"I do not know." Motherboard admitted, puzzled. "I have never heard of it before."

"That's because it hasn't been discovered yet." Digit said, flipping through the pages urgently. "But judging from these plans, looks like that has since changed." he looked pale.

"I don't get it." Matt said. "If even Motherboard doesn't know what this neutramatter is, then how do you know all about it, Digit?"

"Because," Digit began, "I helped Hacker find it."

Hardson blinked. Buzz and Delete exchanged glances. Matt frowned. Motherboard lowered her gaze slightly, looking depressed. Lara was just awed.

"It was back when I still worked for Hacker, mind you." Digit went on, shaking his head. "Back in those years I've only lived to regret. See, back then, I didn't really see how bad Hacker was. Granted, I was a little bad myself back then, but nowhere near to the point Hacker is now. All I wanted was a little power and control. Maybe my own cybersite or something like that. I didn't really stop to think Hacker wanted much more than that."

"Anyway, we first came up with the idea of neutramatter while we were brainstorming for ideas for taking stuff over. Something that would give us an edge. We went through a lot of math and stuff, and forged the way for a whole bunch of new stuff that others would later come up with themselves and expand to it's full potential. Along the way, though, we discovered the existence of neutramatter, at least, theoretical existence. Both of us were intrigued by this substance's power, so we focused our attention on getting access to some."

"So just what is neutramatter?" Hardson asked.

"Well, you know what matter and antimatter are, right?" Digit asked.

"Sure." Lara said. "Matter is the stuff that our universe is built up upon."

"And antimatter is the exact opposite." Matt said. "It tears matter apart."

"Right." Digit said. "Well, neutramatter is the substance that bridges the two, the one that sits in-between. It takes the destructive energy of antimatter and takes the creative power of matter and rolls them together. It allows you to create whatever you want, or destroy whatever you want."

Motherboard blinked. "And this material exists?" she asked, worried.

Digit nodded, fingering the stolen plans. "So it seems." he replied. "See, for awhile, I thought Hacker had given up on the project. We got far enough to discover that neutramatter _did _exist naturally, but in it's own dimension, one entirely different from the Real World and Cyberspace. The problem we then faced was that we couldn't figure out how to enter this dimension to get some neutramatter to use."

"So you both gave up on the project." Delete said.

"Eventually." Digit admitted. "It ultimately became clear that Hacker and me's goals for the stuff weren't one and the same. I liked the idea of neutramatter for it's creative properties. With it, we could create whatever we needed. Money, tools, heck, we probably could've have used it to build our own cybersites. Hacker, on the other hand, was only interested in neutramatter's destructive properties, the ability to destroy matter and antimatter.

"When I finally realized this, I refused to keep working on the project. That was when the wall between us started to form. It wasn't long after that incident that Hacker turned his attention to other plans, one of them I'm presuming to be the computer virus that he used to infect Mother B, and Buzz and Delete entered the picture. And it wasn't long after that when I left Hacker and Motherboard rescued me and set me straight. So far as I knew, the project had been left untouched ever since."

"But clearly not." Matt said, taking the plans and looking through them himself.

Digit shook his head. "Hacker must have found the missing link." he said. "That was really the only thing that was keeping him from putting the project into action."

"And since we've beaten every other plan he's ever had..." Matt said, handing the plans to Lara.

"...he's resorting to extreme measures." Lara concluded, skimming through the plans.

"I bet I know how he did it, too." Digit said. "Remember I said that we could probably build our own cybersites with neutramatter? Well, I used to have this theory that the Founders of Cyberspace had access to neutramatter themselves, seeing that we all believe they created Cyberspace as we know it."

"It would explain a lot." Motherboard agreed.

"If it's true, though, then they had to have a means of getting access to this dimension." Digit said. "And Hacker at one point had information that told him all about the creations of the Founders of Cyberspace."

"The data core Hacker found on Cyantis." Matt concluded.

"I knew there was a very good reason we blew the Wreaker's computer core and wiped all the data he had copied from that thing." Hardson muttered.

"But then I don't get it." Lara said, throwing the plans onto the table again. "How does kidnaping Inez fit into this?"

"I think I might know." Buzz said hesitantly.

All attention turned to the two ex-henchmen. "Yes?" Motherboard prompted. "We are listening."

"Well, a few days ago, the boss did some kind of test with some kind of device." Buzz began slowly. "I think it was some kind of portal."

"That would make sense." Digit agreed. "In fact, I can't think of any other way to get to the neutramatter dimension."

"Something like that." Buzz agreed. "Hacker didn't really explain it. But he wanted to use one of us as a test subject. Delete volunteered, and well...this is the result."

He pointed at Delete's injured arm. Digit stepped over and gently took the arm, undoing the bandages. He winced at the corroded damage he saw covering Delete's arm.

"Oh, of course." he muttered. "I had almost forgotten."

"What is it, Didge?" Matt asked.

"Another theory we had about neutramatter." Digit said. "The math indicated that it didn't react well to matter from Cyberspace, corroding anything that was exposed to it's radiation. Of course, we had no way to know for sure until we managed to get to the neutramatter dimension."

"Which Hacker as clearly managed to do." Lara said, glancing at Delete's injured arm.

Digit nodded. "That explains why he kidnaped Inez." he said. "Hacker figured out in this test Buzz described that our theory was true. So he kidnaped Inez to force her to carry out the collecting of neutramatter for him."

"But how is Inez any different from Buzz or Delete?" Matt asked, not understanding.

"And why Inez specifically?" Lara asked.

"Inez isn't native to Cyberspace." Digit explained like it was obvious. "She's from the Real World. The corrosion theory doesn't apply to matter native to the Real World. Inez would be safe from any ill effects any cyborg would get from neutramatter. As for why Inez specifically, I'm guessing it's a brains thing. Inez is pretty smart, and Hacker needed those brains in order for her to be able to collect the neutramatter for him."

"But can't he get the neutramatter with some device?" Hardson asked.

"That's exactly how he has to do it." Digit said. "Neutramatter can't be collected with your hands or anything like that. It'd be like trying to catch air."

"Then why does he need Inez?" Delete asked.

"That's simple, too." Digit said. "You can't get the neutramatter until you're actually _in _the neutramatter dimension. And there's going to be so much neutramatter there that anything from Cyberspace would be almost instantly disintegrated. I'll bet Hacker is using Inez to send her into that dimension and have her build a collecting device there, channeling neutramatter into Cyberspace where Hacker's no doubt figured out a way to store it, in preparation to make use of it."

"And when he does have all he needs, and is ready to start using it?" Matt asked. "What then, Digit?"

"Then it's universal armageddon." Digit replied.


	10. Furthering

Now Inez finds out what neutramatter is. There is actually a missing scene from this in which Inez ponders on what she's been told, and the chapter ended with Hacker announcing things were ready. In the end though, the ending this chapter actually ends with worked out better, and there wasn't much left to tell, actually.

And sorry again for _another _late chapter. By all accounts, it should've been up yesterday, but I had to leave for work before I could finish uploading. :|

10.

Furthering

The Grim Wreaker had continued on it's aimless course after Hacker had given up finding Buzz and Delete after they had escaped. Besides, Hacker had other plans he wanted to keep up with as well...

After finally leaving the Cyber Field, the command was sent through the Wreaker's circuitry to retract the laser cannon for the first time since it had been disabled in the battle with the fleet of J-21s. And so retracted it did. Kind of. It's movement capabilities had been damaged, and it could only retract halfway. But once Hacker arrived to work on it, he realized it would be for the better, for the cannon wouldn't be able to leave that position after he was finished with it.

And with that thought, he quickly set to work, modifying and adding onto the laser cannon, until it was something very different from the mere laser cannon it had been before...

Inez had spent a very long time alone in her cell after Buzz and Delete had escaped. Hacker never did come back to the cell to "deal with" Inez, leaving Inez to wonder what would become of her. She also wondered if Buzz and Delete got away okay as planned, and succeeded in reaching Control Central and spreading the word of what Hacker planned to her friends.

She certainly hoped they did, because all hope resided with the two robots at the moment. She was starting to suspect there was very little CS-1 and the rest of the Cybersquad could do without the aide of Buzz and Delete. Once they got that aide, she hoped help would shortly come, leaving her to wonder what her friends planned to do to stop Hacker and save her.

Suddenly, Inez was aware of the sound of footsteps coming towards her, interrupting her thoughts. Jumping to her feet, she waited for whomever it was to appear.

It was Hacker.

For a long moment, he silently stared into the cell at Inez, glaring. Inez stared back, forcing herself to remain calm. Finally, Hacker inserted a key into the lock of the cell door and unlocked it. Pulling the door open, he entered the cell with a rope to bind Inez's hands. Holding it up, the villain silently motioned for Inez to hold her hands.

Inez obeyed, not wanting to bring down Hacker's wrath, and held them out. Hacker took them, brought them behind her back and tied them. Inez wondered why she even needed to hold them out in front of her if this was what Hacker was going to do, but said nothing. Giving the rope an extra tug, Hacker then motioned Inez to follow him while going out the door at the same time, not stopping to see if Inez was following him.

Puzzled by how silent Hacker was, Inez followed him. They walked through the abandoned hallways of the Grim Wreaker in total silence. Inez contemplated the idea of making a break for it, seeing that Hacker was paying so little attention to her, but as Hacker was slightly more off his rocker than usual and thus his actions were very unpredictable, Inez decided to not risk it.

Finally, they arrived on the Wreaker's bridge. Inez continued to follow Hacker halfway across the room, but then Hacker motioned for her to stop. Inez obeyed. Hacker continued on walking to the control panel for the portal-generating device he had built and typed in a variety of commands. Then, he grabbed the belt-like device and earpiece radio and handed them to Inez.

He didn't say to put them on, but Inez figured that was what he was telling her to do. He was just doing it silently. Seeing where this was starting to go, Inez put on the belt-like device and fitting the earpiece into her ear. Seeing she was ready, Hacker went back to the control panel and activated a portal.

"In." Hacker ordered, pointing at the portal and speaking for the first time.

Inez shot Hacker an odd glance, and then stepped through the portal and into the neutramatter dimension...

* * *

All it appeared to Inez was a world completely filled with white. Save herself and the portal she had just stepped through, there was nothing discernable to be seen within it. The entire dimension was just white for as far as one could see, just like normal space was as black as far as one could see.

Yet there was gravity, or some kind of force that pulled Inez downward. And her feet was standing on something solid, like a floor or something. Inez just couldn't see it. Either way, the laws of physics as Inez knew them didn't quite apply here.

But this was one thing that Hacker didn't care about.

"Alright you." the villain's voice said over the earpiece. "We're picking up from where we left off last. Part number forty-four. Get started."

"Fine." Inez said, and went for the belt-like device.

It was the most important tool for the task Hacker had bestowed upon Inez. She had no clue how it worked per say, but it involved preset blueprints for each individual part for the device Inez was to make, and the substance that filled this dimension. Inez knew it was called neutramatter, and that it was key to Hacker's plans, but that was it.

Whatever the case, Inez was to work. And Hacker would be after her if she didn't; he somehow had a means of monitoring her progress while she was here. Pulling a control panel-like device from the belt, Inez typed in the number forty-four and then enter. The device hummed briefly, then the part in question, curved to create one-fourth of a large loop, appeared in the air. Inez grabbed it, and held it aloft, still amazed at the fact that this device could just make things appear.

"Now place the part on the upper right corner of the device." Hacker ordered.

Inez obeyed, taking the part, and placing it on the circular device that surrounded the portal, working to attach it in place.

"Hacker," she said as she worked, "you know, you owe me a few explanations."

"Do I now?" Hacker asked.

"Yes, you do." Inez said. "How can I help you build something if I don't even know what it is, or how it works."

Hacker was silent for a moment. Inez thought for a moment he was going to refuse to explain. Then, Hacker started talking.

"Tell me what you do know." Hacker requested. "I'll fill in the blanks, if you absolutely must know."

"Well," Inez said, breathing heavily as she worked to attach the part. "I know that this is another dimension, that it contains something called neutramatter, and that you have tools already that takes advantage of it, and that it's toxic to Cyberspace materials."

"Not toxic per say, more like...incompatible." Hacker explained. "As Cyberspace matter varies from Real World matter, it's bound to have different effects. For instance, baking powder reacts very different when combined with orange juice rather than vinegar."

"Okay." Inez said. "So what _is _neutramatter?"

"Guess." Hacker said.

"Let's see, I would presume it's some kind of matter." Inez said. "I get lost at the neutra- prefix, though. It kind of reminds me of neutrons or something like that..." she stopped working suddenly. "Wait." she said. "Neutra...neutral. Neutral matter."

"Exactly." Hacker said. "Neutramatter is the matter in-between matter and antimatter."

"But then, that means it would allow you to do whatever you wanted with matter and antimatter." Inez said, catching on. "Create it, destroy it..."

"Exactly." Hacker said again, sounding pleased.

"That's the plan." Inez said, catching on. "You're going to use neutramatter to gain control over the materials that make up Cyberspace! You could destroy it and recreate it with ease!"

"Exactly!" Hacker said. "But first, I need some neutramatter."

Inez froze, stepping away from the device. "It's a collector." she realized. "I'm building you a means of getting this neutramatter!"

"Ironic, isn't it?" Hacker asked.

Inez pulled off the belt-like device and threw it to the ground...or whatever Inez stood upon. "You can't make me!" Inez said.

"Then you will suffer!" Hacker proclaimed.

"No, you can't, not while _I'm _in the neutramatter dimension!" Inez said. "Remember? Cyberspace matter is _incompatible._"

"Ah, but I have ways of getting around that." Hacker said, and Inez heard a switch being thrown.

Electricity suddenly shot from the portal and zapped Inez painfully, causing her to shout out and fall to the ground. And it continued for several moments before the switch was thrown again and it ended. Inez slowly picked herself up.

"Did you really think I didn't have a way of keeping you in line when I kidnaped you?" Hacker asked, chuckling. "Now pick up the part creator, and _get back to work_."

Inez weakly picked up the belt-like device, figuring out that it used neutramatter's neutral properties to create matter upon request, not like it mattered at the moment, and reattached it to herself.

"That's better." Hacker said. "Now work!"

Inez obeyed. She didn't have any other choice.


	11. Neutramatter's Sting

The device is finished, Hacker announces it to the world, and the beginning of a plan is made.

Be warned that my work schedule has changed and that I will now have fewer hours to write. Also, working on four fanfics at the time with this new schedule will probably be a bit much, so something will have to go, and I'm sorry to say it most likely will be my fanfics for Cyberchase. Don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this fanfic, and probably writing another after this one (as this one will leave things hanging at the end) but after that, I'll probably call it quits for Cyberchase fanfics for now.

But that doesn't mean I won't ever come back to it. ;)

11.

Neutramatter's Sting

Hacker watched as Inez slid the newest part through the glowing white portal. Taking it in his hands, Hacker took it and attached it to the rest of the machine that had been built on his side of the portal.

"That should be it." he said to himself.

He then walked over to the nearby control panel and pressed a few buttons, looking at the readouts. He grinned, and then turned to the radio he had been using to communicate to Inez with.

"We're done." he said into it bluntly. "Come out. Now."

He then turned to the portal and waited. After a few moments, Inez stepped through, scowling. Hacker knew she disapproved of all of this, but he knew, as she did, that she could do nothing. Hacker was personally pleased by this. He liked it when he annoyed his enemies.

Approaching Inez, he held out his hand, and motioned to Inez to hand over the belt-like device and the earpiece. Inez, still scowling, obeyed, roughly shoving them into Hacker's hands. Hacker then turned around and chucked it onto the control panel to stay. Hacker then rebound Inez's hands behind her back and with a shove, silently indicated for Inez to move.

Inez obeyed, and Hacker escorted her back to her cell. Opening the door, he undid her bounds and shoved her into the cell, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You get to stay there now." Hacker announced with a cruel grin. "Because now the real fun begins!"

Inez eye's widened as she realized what Hacker was implying. "No!" she exclaimed, throwing herself on the door, but to no avail.

Hacker backed away from the door, still grinning, enjoying Inez's frustration.

Finally, Inez started to calm down, but she was still angry. "Hacker, you really are crazy!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe." Hacker admitted. "But at least _I'll _emerge from this conflict victorious for a change."

He then laughed, and walked off, leaving Inez alone in her cell.

Hacker didn't stop until he had returned to the Wreaker's bridge. Heading over the control panel, he started typing in commands. After a momentary pause, the machine Inez had helped him create turned on, whirring softly. Pipes connected to it rattled as they sucked up neutramatter, stealing it straight from it's dimension and transported it straight to a neutramatter-safe containment box several decks below.

Hacker watched as a gage slowly started to fill up, then grinned as it was finally filled completely, and switched the collector off.

"It's ready." he whispered to himself...

* * *

"So Hacker intends to use this neutramatter stuff to get control of Cyberspace?" Alex recapped, rubbing his chin as he looked the plans lying before him over.

"And use it to blast away anything that stands in his way." Digit added gravely.

Peter shook his head. "For once, you gotta respect the guy for coming up with such a deadly device." he remarked.

Matt nodded, slipping the plans back in their manilla folder. "True." he said. "But now you two are all caught up on the situation, we need to figure out a way to stop Hacker from ever using it."

"I say we blast Hacker out of the stars." Hardson voted instantly.

"We cannot destroy something we cannot find." Motherboard objected, who was still trying to, and vainly, search for the Wreaker, even with Buzz and Delete's help in narrowing the area to search.

"Besides, Inez is still onboard the Wreaker." Lara said. "If we blast Hacker, we'll end up blasting her too."

"But not if she's in the neutramatter dimension!" Hardson said.

"No, we'll just strand her there, because we'll have destroyed the only thing capable of getting her back!" Digit said.

"Face it, major." Matt said. "Blasting stuff isn't going to save the day this time."

Hardson frowned and folded her arms.

"Too bad we removed the lifeboat's tracking device before we escaped, Buzzy." Delete muttered. "It could work both ways, you know. Allow the Grim Wreaker to track it, or the lifeboat to track the Grim Wreaker."

"Yeah, but you can't do one or the other." Buzz pointed out. "Even if we still had the device and could figure out a way to reconnect it, Hacker would detect us long before we ever got near him."

"And there's still the fact that you don't know where the Wreaker is, just the general area." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Buzz said.

"So...and this is just me playing devil's advocate for a moment...but what if we wait for Hacker to get this neutramatter weapon we know he's building finished and ready to use?" Peter asked suddenly.

"Then we're all doomed!" Digit exclaimed, like it was obvious.

"Not right away." Peter pointed out. "And look at it this way. Once Hacker _does _get this thing up and running, he's going to use it. And once he does, _we're _not going be able to miss it. _That _will let us know _exactly _where he is. _Then _we can mount a rescue of Inez and _then _let Hardson and the CSC blast Hacker and the Wreaker into oblivion."

"But at what price?" Lara asked. "How much damage will Hacker have dealt before we do all that?"

"Oh, good point." Peter said. "I suppose he'd work to destroy as much as he could before we took him down, huh?"

"Yeah." Lara said curtly.

"Incoming transmission." Motherboard suddenly announced. "Unknown source."

And then Motherboard's face suddenly vanished and was replaced with Hacker's.

"Hi there, kiddies!" he cackled. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Your neutramatter weapon." Alex said, holding up the plans. "We know already."

"I _know _you _know_." Hacker said, and then frowned at Buzz and Delete. "No thanks to you two."

"Where's Inez?" Matt demanded.

"A lot safer here than all of you at the moment." Hacker said. "And before you ask, allow me to demonstrate my new power."

The screen suddenly changed to show a view of a barren cybersite out the observation deck onboard the Grim Wreaker.

"This is cybersite designation CS-445050002366970." Hacker's voice continued from off screen. "A barren, and uninhabited place. I figure no one would mind if I used it as a test site. Now observe."

At first, nothing happened. Then a large yellow streak shot out from under the Wreaker, around where it's laser cannon usually sat, and struck the cybersite head on. A shockwave of energy washed over the site, and then the beam was seen shooting clear through the site altogether, creating a large hole into it. As the beam began to die down, the site began to crack, as if it was slowly deteriorating, and then shattered altogether, the pieces breaking into even smaller ones as time went by.

"Behold the power of my neutramatter cannon!" Hacker exclaimed, reappearing on the screen. "And I intend to use this weapon to it's fullest capabilities." he laughed wickedly, and then the transmission ended.

Silence fell for a long moment. Then Motherboard spoke.

"I have pinpointed Hacker's location." she announced. "He is changing course, and is heading in our direction. He will arrive at Control Central within two hours, present speed."

"To wipe us out." Lara said gravely.

"Peter, about that plan of yours." Matt said. "Looks like we're going to try it out."


	12. Redemption

The gang attempts to rescue Inez and things go downhill from there. Some Matt/Inez angst in this me thinks. We're getting closer to the end, too, FYI.

12.

Redemption

Word of Hacker's new weapon didn't stay in Control Central, despite desperate attempts to keep it that way. Hacker repeated the message he gave those at Control Central and broadcasted it to all of the nearby cybersites, who likewise spread word on to the next closest cybersites and so on until everyone knew.

Cyberspace was quickly in a panic.

Everyone had their own ideas of dealing with the threat as the Wreaker constantly made it's way towards Control Central. There were various version, but the end goal was all unanimous. Rally the forces, and destroy Wreaker and Hacker. This time Hacker had gone a step too far, and it was time to end it all together. Several went inquiring to Motherboard for assistance. Some hoped that the CSEDS could be coerced into attacking the Wreaker, but they couldn't do anything of the sort without Motherboard's approval, and Motherboard wanted to try and end this without shedding blood.

Some said it was already too late for that, and that they couldn't wait for the CSC or Motherboard to act, and took matters into their own hands. An attack force was quickly gathered, and were sent off to confront the Wreaker. The two intercepted paths over Gollywood, and the battle was quick.

The ragtag group of craft had just barely opened fire upon the Wreaker when Hacker unleashed the power of his neutramatter cannon, and completely destroyed two whole, and very large, crafts within seconds. The fleet then called for a immediate retreat, and even then, Hacker picked off two more ships before they all got away.

Hacker then said that he would come back and destroy Gollywood once he was done with Control Central, even though the cybersite had done nothing. Once this was done, the Wreaker continued on it's deadly path. Panic in Cyberspace quickly rose to dangerously levels due to all of this, and people were starting to fight amongst themselves.

Cyberspace was on the verge of war.

* * *

But deep within the Grim Wreaker as it continued along it's relentless course, a portal opened, and Matt, Lara, Alex, Peter, Digit, and CS-1 all exited it. As the portal closed, they quickly sought shelter. Hardson pulled out a scanner.

"Clear." she reported. "I'm only getting two lifeforms on the entire ship, and neither of them are anywhere near here. I'm pretty sure no one detected the portal, either."

"Right, so here's what we need to do." Matt said. "First off, we need to track down Inez, and get her out of here. Motherboard can't pinpoint her exact position, so we'll need to drop off a tracking beacon with her so a portal can be opened. Me and Digit will handle that. Major, you and your team are to find the engine room and drop charges on the Wreaker's engines and get to safety. _Only _after we have Inez safely out of here can you trigger those charges. Hopefully, we'll force the Wreaker to come to a stop. Lara, Alex, Peter, you're to sneak into Hacker's lab, find all the information on Project Neutramatter you can, specifically diagrams and figure a way to get it out of here. Once we've done all of that, call for a portal and _get out of here_. Once we're off, CSC is going to come in and destroy the Wreaker in anyway possible. Clear?"

"I thought I was the one that gave the orders." Hardson joked.

"Not this time." Matt said, very serious, raising the laser pistol he had been armed. "This time, I'm in charge."

"So we take orders from you." Davidson said.

"Yes."

"That's a twist." Peter remarked.

Alex elbowed him in the ribs.

"Remember, radio silence from here on out unless you're calling for a portal." Matt said. "Now let's go."

Everyone spilt up heading in their designated directions. What they didn't know was that Hacker had taken precautions to prevent what they were about to attempt...

* * *

CS-1 made good progress, reaching the engine room very quickly. The group shone their lights around as they walked.

"Well, so far this has been pretty easy." Davidson remarked. "We haven't encountered any trouble at all yet."

"I know, it's kind of weird." McKinsey agreed. "I mean, this Hacker guy is well known for never making things easy. He always figures out a way to prevent stuff like this."

"But then he had those two robot henchmen with him always, too." Davidson added. "Uh, Buzz and Delete. Now that they've gone, maybe he can't keep that tradition up."

"Either way, you two, I don't think we should complain." Hardson said. "Easy will be a good and very welcome thing. Because we need to stop Hacker anyway possible before he gets anywhere close to Control Central."

She stopped at a corner. "I think this is it." she said. "The engine room should be just around here. Get the charges ready, McKinsey."

McKinsey held up the handful of blocky explosives he held in his gloved hands, flashing red lights on them. "Set." he said. "All we have to do is put them in place and pull the detenators."

"Good." Hardson said, raising her P90. "Let's go."

They rounded the corner, and were surprised to see three laser cannons hanging from the ceiling. They turned around as CS-1 approached.

"Laser cannons, get back!" Hardson said, urging the group back around the corner.

They all opened fire at the cannons with their P90s. The bullets merely ricocheted off them, doing little damage. It was a moment after this that the cannons fired for the first time. And what they fired was not lasers. They fired long yellow streaks that sheered towards the group. The three quickly dropped down where it was safer, the bolts missing them. They instead hit the wall behind them, burrowing into the metal walls. The combined three shots made the wall seem to shatter, for long cracks raced up and down it. It was then that Hardson realized what the cannons _really _were.

"They're shooting neutramatter." she exclaimed, pushing her team to the safety of the other side of the corner even harder now. "They're shooting neutramatter! Get out of their range, NOW!"

The group quickly shot around the corner as the cannons fired once more at their targets. But now they couldn't hit their targets, for a wall separated them from their targets. Here, CS-1 leaned against the shielding wall and breathed heavily.

"So now what?" Davidson asked. "Should we break the radio silence and spread the word?"

"Or better yet, fall back?" McKinsey asked. "Hacker's clearly not taking any chances if he's got those things lying around."

Hardson thought for a long moment. "No." she said. "We stay here, for now. Let's see how the others do, and if they have any more luck."

* * *

Lara, Alex, and Peter quickly arrived at Hacker's lab themselves.

"Remember when we were here last?" Alex asked as they gathered at the door. "When Hacker had the portal generator and we were raiding his ship?"

"Oh yeah, we came to this lab to destroy that SKWAK pad of Future Matt's." Peter remarked.

"And scramble the computer core." Alex added.

"But Hardson took care of that with her pyrotechnics." Lara pointed out. She lifted her laser pistol. "You guys ready?"

They nodded, and they threw open the door. Immediately seeing the three laser cannons hanging from the ceiling, they opened fire at them. They managed to destroy one cannon, but the other two remained operational long enough to fire. The group quickly scattered, letting the yellow shots whizz past them and impact the hallway wall.

Peter stared at the damage they did to said wall. "Those wasn't lasers." he noted.

"Is it just me, or did those bolts of energy look suspiciously..." Lara began.

"Yeah, they did." Alex agreed. "In fact, I think that's exactly what they were. Neutramatter."

"Hacker's putting that stuff to good use." Peter said, peering around the door again, and nearly getting shot with another bolt of the destructive substance.

"We'll never get past those two cannons." Lara said. "They're too dangerous, and now that they know we're here, they'll be sitting on their triggers. We won't get another chance to shoot at them."

"So in other words, we're saving our butts and forgetting our assignment." Peter summarized, relieved.

For once, no one complained about him being negative.

"Suppose Hacker's got more of these things elsewhere on the ship." Alex proposed suddenly.

Lara nodded, understanding. "We should warn the others, regardless of the consequences." she said, and pulled out her SKWAK. "Guys, be warned. Hacker's got laser cannons shooting neutramatter positioned all over the ship."

* * *

"We've got that, thanks for blowing our cover!" Matt exclaimed into his SKWAK pad, then leaned around the corner and fired at another one of the neutramatter cannons.

It went down, but there were many more where that one came from. Unlike at Hacker's lab and the engine room, the hallway containing the cells, including Inez's were guarded with triple that number, and all of them had itchy trigger fingers. Matt and Digit were very lucky they didn't get hit when they stumbled upon them.

"We're not going to beat all of these things, Mattie!" Digit said as he fired at the cannons, dodging shots at the same time. "We should scrub the mission! Hacker got the better of us!"

Matt looked around the corner and saw the door to the cell containing Inez on the far end of the hallway, and scowled.

"We've come too far to turn back now!" he said. "We have to finish the mission, and get Inez out of here!"

"Matt, I know how much you want to get Inez out of here!" Digit said. "I do too, but I just don't see it happening!"

"Didge, give me some cover fire."

"What?"

"Cover fire! I'm going in!"

And before Digit could object, Matt ran around the corner and was surging down the hallway, dodging long yellow bolts of neutramatter in the process. Digit provided all the cover fire he could, and Matt shot at the cannons as he passed under them. It wasn't much, but it worked. Matt quickly reached the cell door.

Inez was there waiting for him, having heard him coming. "Matt, get out of here, there's nothing you can do to help me!" she exclaimed.

Matt dodged a shot, then slipped an object into Inez's hand. "Take that, it's a tracking beacon!" he said, ignoring what Inez said.

"It won't work!" Inez said.

"Mother B, package has been delivered!" Matt said into his SKWAK pad. "Get Inez out of here!"

There was a pause. "Matt, I am not detecting the beacon." Motherboard replied calmly. "Are you sure you have it activated?"

"Yes, Inez's got it right there!" Matt said, pointing.

"It won't work, Matt!" Inez exclaimed again. "Hacker's got this cell shielded with a special material that blocks Motherboard's scans! She won't be able to detect anything in here, nor will she be able to open a portal!"

Matt was so dumbfounded, he almost forgot to duck an oncoming bolt of neutramatter. "How did Hacker get that?"

"He made it with the neutramatter, Matt!" Inez exclaimed. "There's nothing you can do! Get out of here before you get yourself killed!"

Matt, however, stood his ground. "There must be another way!" he said, racking his brains.

* * *

Meanwhile, CS-1 still stood behind the wall that divided them from the neutramatter cannons around the corner, breathing heavily. In the silence that followed, Davidson wrinkled his brow as he listened.

"Is it just me," he began, "Or does it sound like those cannons are still shooting?"

The group looked at one another.

"Suppose those things still know where we are." McKinsey added. "And seeing that they're shooting neutramatter..."

"Move, NOW!" Hardson ordered, pushing her cohorts further down the hallway.

And it was a good thing they did, because moments later, three bolts of neutramatter shot through the wall that separated them from the cannons, the lethal substance weakening the wall greatly. The cannons continued to fire though, merely adjusting their aim to follow CS-1 as it moved. The wall quickly crumbled. The group returned fire at the cannons, but it did little good.

"Fall back!" Hardson ordered. "Davidson, call for a portal, and spread the word."

"We need a portal, Motherboard!" Davidson shouted into his radio. "Everyone else, we're scrubbing the mission, repeat, we're scrubbing the mission!"

* * *

"No!" Matt exclaimed when he got word of this. "I'm not going anywhere without Inez!"

"Matt, forget it, you're jeopardizing everything by doing this!" Inez exclaimed from within her cell. "Get out of here while you still can!"

"There must be a way to get you out!" Matt persisted, tugging at the lock that held the door shut. "If you can get you out of that cell..."

"It won't work, Matt!" Inez repeated. "That lock is electronic, it requires an access code to unlock and who knows what else! Now get out of here!"

"No!" Matt said, tugging at the lock. "I'm not leaving you here! You got that? I'm not..."

"Mattie, look out!" Digit suddenly called out from down the hall.

Matt started to turn just in time for a fired beam of neutramatter from one of the cannons to scrap along his back, leaving a long and ugly cut across it. Matt roared out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Matt!" Inez exclaimed.

Matt fired his laser pistol blindly at the cannon to blame, sitting back up gingerly. "We're going to get you out of here, Inez!" he continued, like the event had never happened.

"Matt, there is nothing you can do to save me!" Inez shouted. " Now get out of here and blast this ship to kingdom come before Hacker get to Control Central!"

"No!" Matt said, pulling himself back up to look through the bars of Inez's cell. "I'm not leaving you here to die!"

"I already am dead!" Inez shouted. "Hacker isn't going to let me escape! The only choice you've got left is to destroy the both of us!"

"NO!" Matt exclaimed, shaking at the bars in blind fury. "Inez...I...no..."

"Matt, get out of here, I mean it!" Inez said.

"Matt, she is partly right." Motherboard said calmly from the SKWAK pad in Matt's hand. "There is nothing more you can do at this time. You must retreat."

"But she's right there, Mother B..." Matt said, holding up the SKWAK pad to the barred window in the cell door so Motherboard could see Inez, "Right there...so close...we can't..."

"Motherboard, get him out of here before he gets himself killed!" Inez exclaimed.

Motherboard didn't waste anytime and quickly opened a portal up right behind Matt. Matt quickly latched onto the bars of the window to prevent himself from getting pulled into it.

"Inez, no!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry Matt." Inez said, and slowly pried Matt's fingers off the bars.

With a yell, Matt lost his grip and was sucked into the portal. It quickly winked out of existence. A moment later, Inez heard another open down the hall for Digit to escape it, and then it vanished as well. With no more targets to fire at, the remaining cannons powered down, and silence fell in the corridor. Feeling somewhat stunned, Inez let herself sink to the ground of the cell, realizing the truth of what she had told Matt hit her fully.

She hadn't lied. There really wasn't a way to save her. Now, Inez hoped her friends had enough sense to sacrifice her life and destroy the Wreaker, Hacker, and Project Neutramatter before it was too late...


	13. Course of Action

Matt grumbles, Marbles reasons, Buzz guilt-trips, Hardson announces...that kind of thing this chapter. Mostly just talk. Action'll come next chapter. :)

13.

Course of Action

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Matt grumbled to himself. "She's knocked her head on something, and isn't thinking straight. There _is _a way to rescue her, and by golly, we're going to find it."

Dr. Marbles said nothing as he treated Matt's wound. So Matt went on.

"Maybe Hacker did something to her." he reasoned. "Maybe he brainwashed Inez or something. Try to convince her that there was no hope for her. But there is! There _must _be! There had to be a way to get her out of that cell!"

"Matt, Inez said that the cell she is in is lined with a material that blocks scans." Marbles couldn't help but add. "If so, and there's no reason to doubt Inez's word, then the material is Blocodium, a very rare, but not unheard of, mineral, and there is no known way to get scans through it. So long as Inez is in a cell encased with it, there is no way to open a portal for her to escape."

"If it's so rare, then how did Hacker get it?" Matt demanded, cross.

"You forget, Hacker has access to the neutramatter dimension, Matt." Marbles explained. "Hacker can use the creative properties of neutramatter to create whatever he needs. Blocodium is no exception. Now sit still and let me work."

He went back to treating the long and jagged wound on Matt's back. Matt was silent for a moment. The suddenly snapped his fingers. "C4!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Marbles asked, annoyed.

"Hardson's team has got an explosive called C4!" Matt said. "It's a plastic explosive capable of..."

"I _know _what C4 is, Matt." Marbles interrupted hotly.

"Right." Matt said. "Whatever the case, CS-1 had some on hand when we were on the Wreaker. We should've taken some and plastered it to the door of Inez's cell..."

"CS-1 were down in the engine room at the time, fighting for their lives, Matt." Marbles interrupted again. "And they were going to use all of that C4 to blow the Wreaker's fuel line, and possibly start a chain reaction with it's lynitrogen fuel and cripple the Wreaker's engines. There would've been none left to use for your idea. And even if there was, there's still the matter of those neutramatter cannons Hacker has set up. They are lethal, Matt, and there is no practical way to combat them short of an explosive strong enough to take them all out at once, as well as destroy the whole room in the process. You were _all _very lucky to escape them with no to minor injuries."

He motioned to Matt's wound. "Neutramatter not only is capable of destroying all matter it comes across, you know. It's also releases a kind of radiation that _continues _to deteriorate all matter _it _comes in contact with. That's why the injuries Delete received weren't healing. It was covered with radiation. The case is same for you. Lucky for both of you, I've derived a means to decontaminate such radiation, and with the help of Cyberspace technology, both of your wounds will heal in a matter of days." he paused taking a deep breath. "But..." he continued, "...it could've been a lot worse. Motherboard and I have already agreed it's simply far too risky to attempt the rescue again, particularly now that Hacker no doubt knows we're going to try."

"We _have _to try again!" Matt said whirling around to glare at Marbles. "We are not leaving Inez behind!"

"Matt, I don't want to admit anymore than you do!" Marbles exclaimed. "Inez is a friend to all of us! None of us want to see anything bad happen to her!"

"She's _more _than a friend to me!" Matt exclaimed. "She's...she's..." he trailed off, unable to bring himself to say it.

Marbles had put two with two already, however. "Matt, I realize how much it hurts." he said. "But currently there's no denying it. You must realize that Inez could be right. There is only one way from stopping Hacker..."

"No." Matt said. "No! There must be another way!"

"And maybe there is!" Marbles agreed. "But right now there simply isn't time to come up with one! Hacker will get here in less than an hour! If we don't stop him before then, he _will _destroy Control Central, Motherboard, and everything else _on this site_! And the only way to stop him is to destroy the Wreaker!" he paused for a moment, breathing heavily. "And for the moment," he went on, "that will include Hacker and Inez."

Matt glared at the doctor for a very long moment. Marbles for a moment though Matt might lash out at him. But he didn't.

"Are you done?" he grumbled, referring to his wound.

"Yeah." Marbles replied, lowering his tools. "Yeah, I'm done. You can go."

Matt grabbed the clean shirt that had been provided to replace the one that had been ruined, pulled it on over his head, and left the room with a huff. Marbles watched him go and sighed, hanging his head.

* * *

In the wake of recent events, Motherboard's face on her main monitor had been replaced with an overhead map of Cyberspace. A long dotted line crossed diagonally over most of it. It ended at Control Central's location. Halfway across the line was a red blinking dot that was slowly moving towards Control Central. It was labeled "Grim Wreaker" and a countdown timer sat below the title, always getting closer to zero.

In case communication with her was needed, Motherboard's face sat in a box in the upper lefthand corner of the screen, her expression neutral. Her eyes were closed for the moment, however, indicating she was currently on power save, as nothing was happening at the moment. The control room, was, in fact, mostly empty.

However, in the middle of the room was a card table, which had been set up for use by CS-1 and a few J-21 pilots to figure out battle plans should it come to that. Currently, however, it was abandoned. The plans still lay on the table, however, but they were of no interest at the moment. But, sitting on the floor in front of the TV, watching the dot on Motherboard's screen come closer, was Buzz and Delete.

The two robots had been there for quite awhile now, and hadn't moved or spoken for several minutes. Delete's arm was still bandaged and in a sling, but it was already doing much better than it had before. Together they stared at the screen in silence. Then Buzz suddenly sighed.

"This is our fault, isn't it?" he asked suddenly.

Delete glanced at him. "How is this our fault?" he asked innocently, not understanding.

"How can it _not _be?" Buzz asked. "We followed the boss nearly everywhere he went! We did what he told us to do! We helped him when he asked us to! Delete, we helped Hacker build and test that device! We're pretty much just as much to blame as he is!"

"Not necessarily so, Buzz." Motherboard said, speaking suddenly, opening her eyes as she came out of power save. "You were until quite recently under Hacker's employment. It was your job to help him regardless of whether or not you approved of it."

"True!" Delete said. "And there were many times when we didn't like what the boss was doing, Buzzy!"

"That still doesn't change anything!" Buzz said, standing up. "We could've left long before now! Yet we chose not to!"

"So what?" Delete asked.

"So what?" Buzz repeated, standing up. "Deedee, if we had left Hacker's side long before when we had, Hacker may have never gotten as far as he did! He always relied on us to help him do stuff! Without us, it would've slowed him down significantly!"

"But Buzzy," Delete said, also standing up, "you know just as well as me that Hacker did all of the work for this thing himself! He ignored us completely!"

"Besides, Buzz." Motherboard added. "Hacker is perfectly capable of doing the work himself. He simply does not like it. If forced to, however, he will do it himself. And you forget, the construction of his weapon mostly took place after the pair of you left."

Buzz grumbled for a moment.

"Buzz, I realize you feel guilty, but there is no reason to." Motherboard continued. "If there is anyone to blame, it is Hacker, and Hacker only. You have done little to put blame upon yourselves."

"And we've done things to make up for things, anyway." Delete added.

"Correct." Motherboard said. "You provided the Project: Neutramatter plans for us to study, and it was you that informed us of Hacker's plans before he publically announced them. You also attempted to rescue Inez."

"But we failed." Buzz said.

"It is the thought that counts." Motherboard said with a grin.

"The point is that they couldn't have done it without our help." Delete said.

"Exactly." Motherboard said. "So cheer up, Buzz."

Buzz did slightly, grinning a bit.

It was then that the door slid open and Hardson entered.

"Major." Motherboard greeted. "I trust then the CSEDS has decided on a course of action."

"Yes, we just finished meeting about it." Hardson said.

"And?" Delete asked, curious.

"They've reached a decision, and have given me new orders." Hardson said. "We can't wait any longer. I've been ordered to lead a fleet of J-21s and go intercept the Wreaker. I'm to attempt to negociate a peaceful solution, possibly our surrender..."

"Surrender?" Buzz and Delete choused together in alarm.

"...and if that fails," Hardson continued, "attack and destroy the Wreaker if necessary."


	14. Fire on Target

More action. Hardson carries out her orders. Wreaker gets it. Cliffhanger ending. That kind of thing. :)

14.

Fire on Target

In no hurry, the Grim Wreaker continued along on it's path. It was now so close to Control Central that the site was visible to it, although just barely. It appeared as nothing more as an indistinct speck from here, but it was visible nonetheless. So the ship pressed on.

Flying over Sensible Flats, one of the last cybersites it would have to pass before reaching Control Central, the Grim Wreaker encountered trouble and slowed down to confront it. Blocking it's path was the four-seater cybercoop and an armada of J-21s. As movement in Cyberspace can be three dimensional, it would've been easy to divert and go around them, but the Wreaker did not move to change it's path.

Hardson took this as a good sign. "All stop, Digit." she told the cybird, who was piloting.

"I hope you know what you're doing, major." Lara remarked.

"Admittedly, I don't." Hardson said, looking nervous. "But I have my orders."

"They're stupid orders." Matt grumbled from where he sat. "Stupid having to kill someone for no good reason..."

Hardson shot him a glance. "You know as well as I that we all hope it won't come to that, Matt." she said sternly. "Besides, my primary orders are to negociate a peaceful solution. I'm only to begin shooting if that all fails, not before."

"Hacker's not going to go for a peaceable solution." Peter remarked flatly.

Hardson was silent for a moment. "I know." she said. "But I sure am not going to destroy that ship unless he give me no choice."

"Well, this is one of the few matters I have to agree with Peter on." Alex said, folding his arms. "Hacker will make sure he gives you no choice."

Hardson was again silent for a moment. "Let's just see how he reacts to this first, okay?" she asked. She leaned towards the radio's microphone, activating it. "Hacker, this is Major Hardson, representative for the Cyberspace Exploration and Defense Society. We are prepared to fight, but we are willing to negociate a peaceful agreement between the two of us, do you copy?"

All that replied was static. Everyone watched the Wreaker hovering outside, as if the ship would give away what Hacker planned to do.

"Repeat, we are willing to negociate a peaceful agreement." Hardson tried again. "Perhaps there is something we can give each other in trade. Please respond so we can begin."

More static followed. The Wreaker still did nothing.

"What's he doing?" Alex couldn't help but wonder.

"Knowing Hacker, nothing good." Digit replied.

"I hope Inez is alright." Matt said suddenly.

Hardson waited a moment longer, biting her lip in the process. "Hacker, do you copy?" she radioed to the Wreaker. "We are willing to give you what you want." she hesitated for a moment, then added, "We will even consider surrendering, if it means you will spare Control Central. Isn't that what you want? You want control over us. And now you can get it, so please respond!"

More static followed. The Wreaker still did not move. Finally, a reply crackled back on the radio. It was Hacker, and his message was brief.

"The rules have changed."

More silence followed, and it was uneasier than ever. Peter eyed the Wreaker for a moment, his eyes falling upon the laser cannon Hacker had altered to fire neutramatter, and suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Move." he said. "Move. Move!"

"Hardson, break formation!" Matt urged, sensing the same as Peter.

"I'm detecting a power surge coming from within the Wreaker!" Digit announced suddenly.

"Break left!" Hardson exclaimed, into the radio. "Everyone, break left! Break left!"

Quickly, the cybercoop and the fleet of J-21s started to break away, but they weren't fast enough. Hacker fired the neutramatter cannon without warning, the yellow bolt of energy slicing across Cyberspace towards the blockade of cybercraft. It destroyed one J-21, and snapped off the wing of another, rocking the rest in a shockwave. Having not met enough resistance to stop it, the bolt continued on into Cyberspace, narrowly missing Control Central as it whizzed by it.

Digit leveled out the cybercoop as the Wreaker reoriented itself. "I'm detecting another power surge on the Wreaker!" the cybird exclaimed urgently. "Hacker's getting ready to fire again!"

Hardson dove for the radio. "Attention all J-21s!" she exclaimed into the microphone. "Surround the Wreaker and fire..."

"NO!" Matt exclaimed, diving for Hardson and trying to pull her away from the radio. "You can't! Inez is still on there! You can't shoot!"

"Matt, we have no choice, we have to fight back!" Hardson said, shrugging him off and returning to the radio. "Everyone, fire on target, repeat, fire on target!"

* * *

Hacker, sitting in his recharger chair on the Wreaker's bridge, watched as the targeting computer sought out a target, and the cyborg readied to fire again, his hand hovering over the button. Several decks away, Inez sat in her cell, having no way to know what was going on, but sensed that something was happening, and she hoped it would be her friends doing the right thing.

Neither of them were quite prepared for when the first few shots fired by the squadron of J-21s's laser cannons slammed into the Wreaker's engineering deck, piercing the hull and igniting several fires on the deck. The whole ship listed to one side. Hacker struggled to remain in his seat, losing his target, and Inez was thrown from her's cell's cot and to the floor.

The pilots of the J-21s had been shown plans of the Grim Wreaker, and they knew it's layout well, and exactly what to target. After having fired upon the ship's engineering deck, a group broke away and fired at the bridge. Hacker was again nearly thrown from his chair as one side of the bridge suddenly exploded into flames, and showers of sparks rained down on him. Again, he lost sight of his intended target, and struggled with sluggish controls to regain it.

The J-21s then fired at the Wreaker's main engine, scouring several hits there. One managed to lob a shot from it's laser cannon into the Wreaker's observation deck. The shot plowed through the row of green window, shot across the room, tearing it up as it went, and slammed into the room's only door, making it explode into a shower of metal shards. In the bridge, Hacker rocked back and forth with the ship as he tried to regain control of the situation, the control panel he was working with sparking constantly as he tried to get it to obey.

Then the J-21s fired at the neutramatter cannon itself, leaving a long jagged scar on it's side. As a result, Hacker was finally thrown from his chair as the feedback short-circuited the targeting computer and weapon controls. In her cell, Inez yelped as the smaller neutramatter cannons that hung outside her cell, guarding it, short-circuited themselves, burning out in showers of sparks.

A passing J-21 fired into the Wreaker's side on a whim, and managed to score a direct hit on Hacker's lab, the room blowing itself apart as the laser energy pierced the hull. A squadron of J-21s then looped around and fired at the ship's roof, then one came about and managed to fire a shot from it's laser cannons right up the exhaust shaft of one of the Wreaker's four maneuvering thrusters, tearing the thruster apart from the inside out. Another group of J-21s fired at another maneuvering thruster, completely blowing it away.

Hacker, as he tried to get back into his seat again during all of this, was knocked back out of it as the piloting controls exploded, and the recharger chair snapped off of it's base due to the strain. In her cell, Inez was thrown into the door of her cell as the ship was rocked hard to one side.

Another shot was fired, which plowed into the Wreaker's kitchen, destroying the room completely. More shots were fired at the bridge, and the rear of the room exploded suddenly, spraying Hacker with debris. The portal generator that led to the neutramatter dimension that sat in the same room sparked and shuddered. Yet another maneuvering thruster was disabled when a shot plowed into, pretty much effectively immobilizing the Wreaker.

The J-21s came about for another run, and together they all fired at the front of the bridge. Hacker was thrown across the room when the front wall was completely blown away, taking with it the main viewscreen, and several vital control panels, exposing the room directly to Cyberspace. Hacker was thrown back into the control panel for his portal generator, was flipped over it, and heavily fell to the floor, not moving.

In Inez's cell, she yelped again, and ducked for cover when the hallway outside her cell suddenly exploded, spraying shrapnel all over and filling the room with smoke. And with that final event, silence suddenly fell. Somewhere on the Wreaker, something sparked. The ship itself listed heavily to one side, and drifted off course over Sensible Flats...

* * *

"Hold your fire!" Hardson ordered into the radio, then turned to Digit. "Didge, status report on the Wreaker."

"It's taken heavy damage." Digit reported. "It's engines are gone, save one maneuvering thruster which isn't going to do it any good now. Several hull breeches, and the bridge itself has taken very heavy damage."

"The hull surounding it has even been blown away." Lara remarked in a stunned voice, pointing at the gaping hole in the Wreaker's bridge.

"The room hasn't decompressed, which is unsurprising, seeing that this portion of Cyberspace has a breathable atmosphere." Digit went on. "Gravity is probably a little off, though. None of that in this exact spot of Cyberspace. Several leaks of kryoxide and lynitrogen as well, you can see it spraying out into Cyberspace."

"And the cannon?" Hardson inquired, pointing at the sparking neutramatter cannon.

"That, I can't tell." Digit said, checking his readings. "It's taken damage, but I don't know if it's enough to render it useless. Probably won't be firing anytime soon, though."

"Good." Hardson said with a nod. "Hacker's probably had enough by now, I imagine."

"Now wait." Matt interrupted, a little stunned himself. "I thought your orders were to _destroy _the Wreaker."

"Yes and no." Hardson said. "My orders where actually to offer our surrender, see if Hacker would accept, and if not, knock the ship around a bit, and cripple it, try and force Hacker into being the one to surrender. And if that didn't work, only _then _was I to destroy the Wreaker." she grinned. "The pilots for the J-21s had orders to avoid firing at the Wreaker's prison deck, where Inez is. It should still be almost perfectly intact, and so she'll be unharmed."

Digit nodded in agreement, having known this himself.

Matt, however, was shocked and relieved all at the same time. "Well, why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. "It would've kept me from panicking so much!"

"Maybe so." Hardson agreed. "But you still wouldn't have liked it." She turned back to the radio. "Now that we've turned the tables on Hacker, time to get Hacker to give it up. Hardson to Wreaker, you are ordered to stand down and surrender your vessel, and prepare to be boarded. Repeat, you are ordered to surrender your vessel, please respond..."


	15. Neutramatter's Venom

More action, more drama, more angst...yeah. Fun chapter to write, actually. And about the ending...don't panic about it just yet. ;)

15.

Neutramatter's Venom

Inez slowly picked herself up off the floor. The air reeked heavily of ozone and smoke, and a thin haze filled the cell. Sitting up, Inez quickly looked herself over. Except for dirt and other grime having gotten smeared on herself and her clothes, she was physically fine, just a little shaken. She stood up and peered outside the cell.

The hallway was a mess, lit dimly, with debris littering the floor. The neutramatter cannons that hung from the ceiling and had guarded her now hung there limply, sparking. One had even fallen from it's perch. They were clearly disabled. Something sparked at regular intervals further down the hall.

The silence was unnerving, particularly after the cacophony of the attack. Inez wondered what had happened to bring it to an end, and what would happen next. It seemed, though, that for the moment, nothing was going to happen. Suddenly impatient, Inez settled in to wait for whatever would happen next.

She leaned heavily against the cell door, and nearly fell over when it suddenly swung open, it's lock broken in the attack. Quickly, she backed into the cell in case there was a neutramatter cannon somewhere that was still active. She needn't fear, however, they are all deader than doornails.

Inez peered back out of the cell, surprised that she actually had a chance to escape. Remembering the transmitter Matt had given her when he tired to break her out that she had kept, her hand went to her pocket to pull it out.

Only to find a pile of shattered plastic and wiring. She must have accidently crushed it during the turmoil of the battle. Letting the debris fall from her hand, she carefully stepped out of the cell, half-expecting to be either shot down by some hidden device of Hacker's or to be whisked away to safety by a portal from Motherboard. But neither happened. She simply stood there outside of her cell.

Inez knew that now she was outside of the cell, Motherboard could track, but perhaps wasn't looking for her just yet. Comforted by that thought, Inez started forward, with no set direction in mind just yet. But as she went, she realized that if worse came to worse, she should probably find a way off the Wreaker on her own.

Just in case.

The Wreaker's lifeboat came readily to mind, but then Inez reminded herself that Buzz and Delete had used that to escape, and there was only one. Still, there might be another ship in the Wreaker's hanger bay, so she went there, maneuvering carefully through the debris and war-torn hallways. She arrived at the hanger bay without event, but found an unpleasant surprise awaiting her there. Half of the hanger bay had been left intact. But the other half, particularly the part that would've contained any ships, had been blown away.

Inez stood there for a moment in shock, watching pieces of metal float aimlessly in the gravity-less void of Cyberspace. After a moment, she finally snapped out of it, and sought for another way off the ship, besides just wait. Her SKWAK pad. Hacker probably had it in his lab. She could use it to call for help.

So she backed back out of what remained of the hanger bay and went for Hacker's lab. Halfway there, though, she found the only path to it was completely blocked, for one of the hallways had collapsed, and was now completely filled with debris. A moment after that, Inez realized it would've been in vain anyway. Buzz and Delete took her SKWAK pad when they left anyway, to help them rally the help of her friends at Control Central.

That only left the Wreaker's built-in radio. Maybe she could use that to call for help, or at the very least, help Motherboard pinpoint her position.

But the radio was on the bridge.

Where Hacker was.

Still, it wasn't like Inez had a choice. Finding a laser pistol lying among the debris, Inez took it and started for the bridge...

* * *

"Hardson to Wreaker, you are ordered to stand down and surrender your vessel, and prepare to be boarded. Repeat, you are ordered to surrender your vessel, please respond..."

Groaning weakly, Hacker picked himself up from where he lay behind the control panel for the portal generator. One side of his face had been scorched, and his legs didn't want to seem to operate. Using one hand to grab at the control panel to give him leverage, he pulled himself up higher.

"You are ordered to stand down, surrender your vessel, and prepare to be boarded."

Hacker glanced around and saw his bridge in ruins. Control panels had been burned out, and now smoldered in various areas of the room. A small fire did burn in one corner of the room. The whole front wall of the room was gone now, leaving a big and jagged hole that opened straight into Cyberspace.

"Hacker, come in Hacker."

Hacker listened to the radio broadcasting it's transmission, slightly amazed that it was even still working. He frowned though. He had nothing now. He had been defeated once again. The very last plan he had has failed him. And they knew it. They wanted him to surrender. Hacker peered out the gaping hole out at Cyberspace, seeing the craft still surrounding his ship, and glared at them.

"Hacker, you are ordered to surrender your vessel, respond please."

After a moment, he looked past the ships at the distant shape of Control Central, and his frown turned into an angry sneer. He was so close. So close. But not close enough. It was over now. But was he going to surrender? No. They weren't going to get him. He would see to that.

"Please respond. You have been given a direct order to surrender, Hacker, please respond."

Repositioning himself, Hacker scanned the control panel before him, checking to see how many of the neutramatter systems were still operational. Miraculously, most of them still were. The little neutramatter cannons he had stationed all about the ship were inoperable, but the large one was still working. Theoretically, he could still fire it.

"Hacker, surrender your vessel and prepare to be boarded. Respond, please."

But that wasn't what he planned to do. Flipping a switch to collect all of the neutramatter he had onboard into one place, Hacker started to throw levers. On a diagram of the neutramatter cannon on a slightly flickering monitor, three clamps closed, sealing off the cannon's barrel entirely, leaving the neutramatter gathering behind it with no place to glow.

"Hacker, prepare to be boarded, please respond."

A warning message appeared on the screen, saying to not fire the weapon. Yet Hacker's hand hovered over the fire button. He glanced back out the hole in the wall at the collection of cybercraft who had defied him.

"No one tells me to surrender." Hacker said, and then slapped the button.

The message changed briefly to say it was firing, then glitched, changing to say the cannon was overloading, and a countdown to the explosion of neutramatter in five minutes began. Hacker snickered, and then started working on one last project. The computer in the console spoke out a flat warning.

"Danger. Neutramatter overload imminent. System will self-destruct in four minutes, thirty seconds."

* * *

Digit glanced at the console before him as it started to beep. "I'm picking up an odd energy signature coming from the Wreaker!" he exclaimed. "I think the neutramatter cannon is overloading!"

Hardson looked up from the radio, eyes widening. "What?" she asked.

"I think Hacker's rigged it to overload!" Digit went on. "You said it yourself, you turned the tables on Hacker. Now he's got nothing left to loose! He's going to end it all right here! The Wreaker's going to blow!"

"Inez!" Matt exclaimed, rushing forward. Alex and Lara quickly to intervened to hold him back. "We've got to get her!"

"We've got less than five minutes to get clear of the Wreaker, and trust me, we will want to do that, because there _will _be a shockwave." Digit said.

"Digit, call Motherboard and tell her to scan for Inez and get her out of there." Hardson said, then activated the radio. "All ships break off! Get clear of the Wreaker, repeat, get clear of the Wreaker!"

"No..." Matt said, watching as Digit turned the craft away from the damaged Wreaker. "There must be something more we can do!"

"Matt, we're working at it!" Hardson said. "How far away from the Wreaker will we need to be, Digit?"

"At most fifteen cybermeters!" Digit said. "Ten, if we can't make fifteen."

"How far away are we now?" Hardson asked.

"Seven cybermeters...mark." Digit said.

Another beeping rang out. Peter went to the control panel in question to answer it.

"Major, I'm getting a message from Motherboard!" he said. "She says there's too much interference, she can't pinpoint anything on the Wreaker, including Inez!"

"No!" Matt said, and finally broke free from the holds Lara and Alex had on him. "We can't leave her there!"

He raced to the left side of the ship. Peter moved to intercept him.

"Matt, I know what you're thinking, but you can't..." he began to say.

Matt cut him short by decking him. Clamping a hand to his nose, Peter toppled over backwards. Alex and Lara moved to help him. Hardson pulled out her laser pistol and went to shoot at Matt, to at least disable him, but wasn't fast enough. Matt had already sat himself in the copilot's seat and slapped his hand on the Mitosis Separator, and the ship split into two, leaving Matt in total control of one part. He quickly flew it away from it's other half and towards the Wreaker.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Alex exclaimed, watching the craft flee.

"Digit, distance to Wreaker!" Hardson exclaimed, racing back for the radio.

"Nine cybermeters!" Digit replied.

"Red leader, blue leader!" Hardson said into the radio, transmitting to the J-21 fleet that was flying away from the Wreaker. "Break formation, and pursue beta half of Cybercoop! Fire on target, but to disable only! Be advised, minimum safe distance from Wreaker is ten cybermeters! Suggest towing craft back within safe distances once disabled! Now go!"

* * *

Inez arrived at the door leading into the bridge, and pressed herself against the door, preparing herself to enter. The ship had started to shudder at odd intervals, and a low drone rang out. Inez worried Hacker was attempting to try something. Gathering her nerve, she threw the door open and entered the room, the laser pistol she held raised and at the ready. Spying Hacker, she quickly pointed it at him.

But she froze when she saw that Hacker had opened a while portal leading to the neutramatter dimension, and was crawling weakly towards it. When Inez entered, he glanced at her, and grinned.

"Bye kiddie." he said plainly.

And then he threw himself through the portal and vanished from sight. A moment later, the portal closed behind him. Inez stood there frozen in shock. It took her a moment to realize Hacker had just committed suicide, for nothing from Cyberspace could survive in the neutramatter dimension. In fact, there would be very little left. By the time Inez could open a new portal and chase after him, there wouldn't be any trace of Hacker left.

Hacker was gone.

For good.

Inez lowered her pistol, unsure if she should celebrate or dwell on the sickening feeling in her stomach. Hacker may be dead and gone. But for what price? The plan was to never kill Hacker, not unless it really came down to it. They were to just defeat him, make sure he wasn't a threat. Years back when Hacker first betrayed Motherboard, Dr. Marbles could've killed him then, but he didn't, just made sure that Hacker wouldn't be a threat.

But in the end, they drove Hacker to commit suicide.

Which could just as well mean they killed him themselves.

Inez shook her head, and looked around the room for the radio. She found it, but was spewing out so much panicked conversation at once, it was impossible to make it all out. She peered out the hole in the room's wall, and saw all the cybercraft moving away from the Wreaker. Inez frowned. Why were they moving _away_ from here?

As if to answer her question, the control panel for the portal generator suddenly beeped.

"Danger." an monotonous computer said. "Neutramatter overload imminent. System will self-destruct in two minutes."

Inez paled, and hurried over to the control panel, staring at the screens that flickered around the console. On one a flashing red timer continued to countdown. Inez worked with it's controls for a moment, trying to stop the overload. But a new message flashed on the screen, saying that the controls had been locked out.

"No!" Inez exclaimed, slapping the console. "There has to be another way to stop this, or...or...or some other way off the ship!"

"Danger. Neutramatter overload imminent. System will self-destruct in one minute, thirty seconds."

Inez started scanning through the monitors, hoping any of them might provide some clue to what she needed. Some were in static, others were reporting some sort of error, one regarded the littler neutramatter cannons stationed on the ship and thus useless. Another listed every time a portal to the neutramatter dimension had been opened, the most recent being 5:02 o'clock, the time Hacker opened the portal he used to kill himself. But nothing Inez could use to save herself.

Just as Inez was thinking about throwing herself out the breech in the bridge wall straight out into Cyberspace and hope she could float to a safe distance, she spied something sitting on the edge of the console. It was the parts creator, the device Inez used to make parts of Hacker's collector in the neutramatter dimension. Picking it up, she stared at it for a moment, then glanced back at the dormant portal generator.

"Danger. Neutramatter overload imminent. System will self-destruct in one minute."

* * *

Matt raced the cybercoop towards the Wreaker, keeping his eyes focused on the drifting ship. He knew Hardson wasn't going to let him get away with this, but he was going to try anyway. Inez meant far too much to him.

But then the coop suddenly jerked and began to loose speed. Matt looked behind him and saw two J-21 fighters swoop down after him, flanking the ship on either side. They were shooting at him, too. Matt tried to evade the shots, but he wasn't succeeding. Finally, several shots smashed into the coop's engine. Something exploded behind Matt, and the ship suddenly slowed to a stop.

"No!" Matt exclaimed, standing up.

The J-21s overtook the disabled cybercoop, spun around for another pass, and fired off cables at the craft, and began towing it away from the Wreaker.

"No! No! NO!" Matt yelled, throwing himself at the glass dome of the ship, pounding his fists against it. "INEZ!"

* * *

"The Wreaker's going to blow at any second!" Lara yelled, watching the timer on her console tick away to zero.

"Digit, our distance?" Hardson demanded.

"Thirteen cybermeters!" Digit said. "Matt's half of the coop has just been towed back to nine and three-quarter cybermeters!"

"That'll have to be good enough!" Hardson said, gripping the console in front of her. "All hands, brace for impact!"

* * *

The neutramatter cannon still hanging lowered out of the Wreaker sparked for a moment, then exploded in a bright flash of blue light, sending out a brilliant shockwave in all directions. The nose of the Wreaker was torn apart in the blast. The rest sparkled with yellow neutramatter energy for a moment as the substance washed over it, corroding it. Then there was another, smaller, blast, and the Wreaker simply shattered into hundreds of pieces, all of them raining down on Sensible Flats below.

The shockwave slammed into Matt's half of the cybercoop and it's two escorts first, hitting them hard, but not destroying them. Matt was thrown across the craft when the shockwave hit, and was knocked out. The wave then continued onward, and then hit the rest of the armada of cybercraft. The shockwave had dampened significantly by that point, and merely rocked the ships slightly.

Hardson, Digit, Lara, Peter, and Alex all stood staring at the cloud of debris that had once been the Grim Wreaker as it fell to Sensible Flats.

"That's it." Lara spoke. "It's all over."

* * *

_Author's Note (cont.): One more thing I want to note before concluding this chapter. Hacker's line he said to Inez before going through the portal of "Bye Kiddie" actually has some history to it. See, way back when wrapping up "The Time Traveler," I had written a line in a chpt in which a character said that Hacker wasn't just going to fade out into the night. In one of the reviews posted in response to that chpt, it was commented that it would actually be kind of cool if Hacker actually did just that; fade out into the night. The exact quote he (or she) said was: "_That would be awesome if Hacker just faded out...he'd be all "BYE KIDDIES!" and then he would just disappear...yeah..._" and I liked the idea, so when it came time to write this chapter, I wanted Hacker to just kind of go quietly in the end, and threw in the line to try and help allude to that suggestion. So anyway, credit for the line of "Bye Kiddie" in this chapter probably should go to Lacto3.1415 who sparked it all, so Lacto, if you're reading this, many thanks. :)_


	16. The Needs of The Many

Last chapter for this fanfic. Again, save your panicking for later as you read this chapter. The ending is important, so read it carefully. Oh, and the story will continue next week (hopefully) with the next and for now, last, fanfic in the series, "New Order." Enjoy!

16.

The Needs of The Many

Word of what happen at Sensible Flats spread quickly. That Hacker was finally defeated. That Cyberspace was at peace once again. Very quickly, celebrations started to break loose in all corners of the cybergalaxy. It was a time to celebrate, and celebrating they were.

Hacker's campaign of chaos had finally ended. It seemed nothing could go wrong now.

But out of the many cybersites filling the cyberuniverse, one was not celebrating. Control Central was that site. And they were the mourning the loss of the life of one of their own...

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone." Jackie murmured.

Lara patted Jackie on the back sympathetically, feeling sorry for her. The rest of them had an hour or so to begin adjusting to the idea. While that wasn't much, it was more than Jackie had. She had just been told what had happened.

"We can't really believe it either." Alex agreed, ashen-faced. "But the scans are conclusive. There's nothing left. The neutramatter radiation has just about disintegrated the whole Wreaker. There's very little left now."

"Are we sure she's dead?" Jackie asked. "Maybe...maybe there's interference or something...."

"Jackie, I conducted the scan personally." Motherboard said. "There were no lifeforms anywhere in the debris field the Wreaker left on Sensible Flats when it exploded. Inez is gone."

They were all silent for a moment.

"At least Hacker's gone too." Hardson offered, trying to be helpful from where she sat in a corner, cleaning her P90. "He won't be causing anymore trouble."

"Yes, but for what price?" Lara asked. "Hacker may be dead and gone, but he took our friend with him! Inez deserved better!"

"At least she went down fighting." Digit said. "Doing what she would've wanted us to do."

"I can't believe it." Jackie repeated, hanging her head. "I never thought Inez would go like this. Or any of us. I'll admit the risk was always there, but I never though...I didn't think..." she trailed off for a moment. "She's gone."

"She will be remembered." Motherboard said. "Her life will not have been lost in vain. All of Cyberspace knows what she has done for them, not just this time but many times before. Like the rest of you, she is a hero. She will be missed. I will see to it."

Another moment of silence fell.

"I have an idea for a memorial we could build." Dr. Marbles offered suddenly. "You know, to remember her with. I think she'd like that, actually. Flattered, even. It wouldn't take long to build, either. Perhaps a month or less."

"I can't believe she's gone." Jackie repeated for the third time. "I just can't believe it."

More silence fell.

"So...now what?" Peter asked finally.

"We move on." Motherboard replied instantly. "There is a great deal of work that will need to be done to repair the damage Hacker has caused. Lives will need to be restored back to their normal means."

"The CSEDS plans on continuing it's exploration of Cyberspace." Hardson added. "Now that Hacker is gone, there's nothing left to interfere with that."

"Cyantis can be reopened." Dr. Marbles added wistfully. "The citizens of Cyberspace can now finally go to the site and explore it for themselves. Maybe even restore it to it's former glory. I hope to rally together an expedition to go and study the site and it's history in full. There's lots to be learned there."

"As for us, I guess we go home." Lara said. "Get back to our lives, I suppose."

"You will be welcome to come and visit whenever you wish." Motherboard promised.

"But we're out a job here, aren't we Mother B?" Jackie asked. "This was what we _did,_ what we were ever brought here to do. And now you don't need that anymore."

"Nor us, I imagine." Alex said.

"I wouldn't say that." Marbles said. "The future is completely open. I imagine we will need your help once again."

"Well I, for one, am glad it's over." Peter announced. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sad at all the destruction and loss of life, particularly that of Inez...but look on the bright side, like Hardson said. Hacker's _gone_. Cyberspace can be peaceful for the first time in _years_. This is the time to be looking and planning ahead. The world is open to us once again! By golly, we should be celebrating! Not sitting around here on our duffs! Right?"

Everyone glanced at him briefly, then hung their heads once again, resuming their mourning. Peter sighed and did the same.

"Yeah, didn't fool me either." he admitted.

"How's Matt handling all of this?" Jackie asked suddenly.

Motherboard glanced out on the balcony where Matt stood, staring out into Cyberspace. Jackie sighed.

"That bad huh?" she asked.

Motherboard nodded. "I believe he has taken the blow harder than all of us." she said.

"A few of us have tried talking with him, but he's all shrugged us off." Dr. Marbles said with a shrug. "He doesn't want to listen."

"You have to feel sorry for the guy." Peter admitted. "I wish there was something we could do to cheer him up."

Lara thought for a moment. "Normally I'd say he'd need a moment to himself." she said, heading for the door leading onto the balcony. "But let me give it a shot."

* * *

"Hey Lara." Matt said as Lara joined him on the balcony.

"Hey Matt." Lara greeted, leaning on the railing beside him. She took a deep breath. "Mind if I have a word with you?"

Matt shrugged. "It doesn't matter in the end, does it?" he asked. "She's gone."

"Matt, I know you miss Inez." Lara began.

"More than miss." Matt said. "We...we...." he trailed off.

Lara studied Matt for a moment. "You two were close, weren't you?" she asked.

Matt didn't reply right away. "Yeah." he admitted. "At least she was to me." he sighed. "Now I know how my dopplegander from the future felt. He lost Inez in his timeline too, you know. Knowing what it must be like for him, I don't know how he manages to keep going."

"He must have figured out a way." Lara said. "Which means you must be able to as well. I mean, he is you."

"The problem is that I don't know how." Matt said.

"It's something you'll have to figure out in due time." Lara agreed.

They were silent for a moment.

"I heard there's talk about building a monument for Inez." Matt said suddenly.

"Yeah." Lara said. "I think Inez would've liked that, don't you?"

"Maybe." Matt said. "It would help people remember her, that's something. But...she shouldn't have had to die. There had to be something we could've done to save her."

"We tried our hardest Matt." Lara said. "You more than anyone. But sometimes our hardest just isn't going to be good enough. Sometimes some things were just meant to be."

"Are they?" Matt asked rhetorically.

Lara was silent for a moment. "You know, I heard a quote once." she said. "It goes like this: 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'."

"_Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan_." Matt said flatly and without thinking.

Lara looked blank for a moment. "I'm sure the quote didn't originate there." she said.

"It's how I remember it." Matt said.

Lara frowned. "Well, the point of the quote is that sometimes it's better for one person to die than several." she said. "Sometimes one person has to die in order for everyone else to live. That's what Inez did. She knew it, too. She died knowing we'd be safe. That you'd be safe."

Matt looked up.

"She died for a reason Matt." Lara went on. "And I'm sure the very last thing she'd want us to do is stand around moping around, wishing for something that just won't happen. She'd want us to move on. And I agree. It's the least we can do for her. Surely you can see that."

Matt paused. "I do." he admitted. He forced a grin. "You're right." he said. "Inez wouldn't want me to stand around worrying about something I couldn't change."

Lara grinned. "Wanna come join the rest of us in the other room?" she asked.

Matt straightened up, brushing the wrinkles from his shirt, looking purposeful for the first time. "Yes." he said, turning to go. "Oh, and Lara?"

"Yes?" Lara asked.

"Thanks." Matt said.

He then left. Lara watched him go, then looked back out into Cyberspace.

"And thank you Inez, wherever you are." she said aloud. "Rest in peace."

She then turned to follow.

* * *

Several miles from the nearest populated area lay the ruins of the Wreaker, strewn all over the desert wilderness of Sensible Flats like confetti. Very little was left that was worth salvaging. And what there was worth salvaging was slowly being eaten away due to extreme exposure to radiation from neutramatter.

Among these object however, was miraculously, Hacker's portal generator for building portal into the neutramatter dimension. It had managed to remain intact, but it was now very much inoperable, and it was quickly rusting away before the very eye, and wouldn't remain intact for much longer. Lying next to it, however, was a monitor, still connected to the device, and still in possession of some power.

Flickering on it's screen was a list of the times when a portal to the neutramatter dimension had been opened. Second to last on the list was a portal that opened at 5:02 o'clock. This was when Hacker opened a portal to personally travel through, and was when he committed suicide.

But as the screen started to use up the last of it's power and shut down, it was clear that there was one more entry on the list. A portal opened at 5:04 o'clock, just moments before the neutramatter overload took place. Someone else exited the Wreaker via a portal to the neutramatter dimension as well...

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
